The legacy of the Weapon Master
by BladeEvil23
Summary: Asarirn Nightlyis, a seventeen year old Weapon Master, fought the last four years of his life in order to survive. Things changed when he was forced to go to another world. Even encountered a certain Team that would change his personality. Join my OC as he struggled from his past in order to fight what's there.(Bad summary, need to change it later.) Rated M for...reasons;)
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

This is a story of a Weapon Master who lived his last four years of his life within the shadows. This story told the tale of how the Weapon Master was forced to move to another world. Not a second world but a third. Forced by a traitor within the group. Many battle, many trials and the choices he made, may change him over time. This is the tale of Asarirn Nightlyis, The Weapon Master.

Asarirn Nightlyis stood there, what appeared to be a dark void. Asarirn wore a black coat that covered the whole body with a hood that covered his face. The coat had some dark red trim, the bottom of the coat, the edge of the sleeves, the edge of his hood, and along the middle of the coat. He looked around of his surroundings. He noticed, from a distance, about four girls on the black ground. One of them, struggled to get up, while the rest seemed to be unconscious. Asarirn's immediate reaction was to run toward them in order to help them.

Asarirn sprinted toward the group, with great speed. As he approached the group of girls, Asarirn saw the girl, that was struggling, was wearing a black blouse and a black skirt with red trims. It appeared that she wore a red cloak with a hood. She looked a couple years younger than the rest of the group. Her hair was black with red streaks towards the tip. The fear in her silver eyes, as Asarirn approached her, told that she doesn't want to die today.

Asarirn looked at her, behind his hood, into her eyes, as he stood there. Before he could say anything, he sensed a sword swung toward him. He, in an instant, summoned his ice sword, Ice Weaver, blocked the incoming swing, and seemed like it happened in a flash. The moment, Asarirn saw his opponent; he was surprised to see another member of his group. The mysterious person was wearing the exact same coat as Asarirn. Asarirn knew better, it's one of the same ranks as him, one of the eleven members. But the weapon, the person was wielding was some kind of black demonic blade. Asarirn felt he had seen that blade before and questioned. _Who is he and why am I fighting my own member and who are these girls._

Asarirn must know who's the mysterious person was, he attempted to ask that question but, to his surprise, he said a totally different thing. "You should know by now, how strong I am."

That cause Asarirn to be surprise of what he said, still holding back against the attacker. _That's not what I'm going to say. What is the hell is going on?_

"You know very well that you will die doing so," responded the mysterious attacker.

"Well I guess you don't know me well enough," Asarirn said jokingly without thinking. "I will protect them, no matter the cost and even it will cause me my own life."

"I guess, you have changed."

By that respond, Asarirn managed to knock the attacker's blade away, enough for him to perform as series of combos at the attacker. But the attacker managed to recovered quickly and blocked and parried all of his attacks. Asarirn finished his barrage with a powerful swing of his blade. Powerful enough to knock the blade away, once more, to cause an opening which he immediately kicked straight into the mysterious person's chest. That kick was powerful enough to cause the attacker to be thrown back at a good amount of distance onto the ground. Asarirn assumed that the mysterious person was defeated.

Asarirn was still confuse as ever. Not matter, how much he struggled for control. His body turned on its own toward the frighten girl. He reached out his hand toward the girl. _What the hell am I doing, I don't even know her._ The only he said to her was, "Don't worry, I will make sure you are safe."

Asarirn knew that something was wrong as the mysterious girl's silver eyes widen in shock. In that moment, the demonic sword was plunged into Asarirn's back and out through his chest. Asarirn couldn't sense the attacker presence at all. _What the hell just happen…? _He said as the blade pulled and then he felt his body fell to the ground. Asarirn mind slowly fade, just wondering how could this happened and why. The last thing and the only thing that ended was a scream, a scream from the mysterious girl.

The instant of the scream, cause Asarirn to jump from his dream; more like his nightmare. He immediately sat up and clenched his chest, followed by heavy breathing from him. He knew better, it was the same dream again, but not just the same dream, but fate's dream.

_Fate's dream acts like a vision into the future but it can only foretell your death. The dream will happened multiples times, sometimes you remembered them and sometimes you don't. The dream can change. However, you will not know when or how, exactly you die but know the events will lead up to that point. Your Death…_

Asarirn just sat there wondering, what could have happened that led up to that point, the mysterious four girls, the Mysterious traitor, and his death. He continued to sit upon his bed, pondering about the events. He wore only his pants that he slept in. Asarirn looked young, seventeen to be exact, have sort of long messing black hair. He has brown eyes which have some strange writing over his right eye and some on his cheeks. He clenched his fist and slammed it on the bed and muttered something, which was, "Fate is not on my side…"

**Author's notes: First fanfiction that I ever written. So, expect many changes. I can't really tell if this chapter was short or long. Well, I can't tell. But, anyway, the first few chapter is going to be slow. I hope many enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams

Inside a dorm room, we see the four girls sleeping well in their beds, well except for one; Ruby Rose. She seemed to be rolling around in her bed, having a bad dream.

Inside of her dream, she sat on a black ground in a dark void. Ruby was confused of what was happening. She looked around to see what she could find. She saw her friends, her teammates on the ground unconscious behind her. Ruby immediately tried to go towards her friends, but cannot move her body. She tried calling to them, "Yang! Blake! Weiss! Please Wake up!" But there were no responses. She tried to look around again to see if there was anything else. From the distance, she could see a person with his back towards them. She noticed that the person wore a long black coat with red trims with its hood cover its face. The person turned around towards her and her friends. Ruby thought, _Did__ this person cause my friends to be unconscious?_ The mysterious person started to run towards them with amazing speed. Ruby first reaction was to stand up and defend herself and her friends. But she still couldn't find the strength to do so.

The mysterious man stopped in front of Ruby. She could feel the person was staring at her but she couldn't look into its face, because of the hood. The person motioned that it was about to say something but stopped. The person immediately turned and a sword appeared in its hand, what she believed was an ice sword, and blocked the incoming strike with great speed. She could see the attacker wore the exact same coat as the person who blocked it but wielded an evil looking blade. Ruby felt like this happened before but couldn't remember when. The thing that confused Ruby the most was when the two mysterious people started to talk while they tried to overpower each other.

The man that blocked the first attack was first to say, "You should know by now, how strong I am." _Just who is this guy? _Ruby questioned.

The attacker responded, "You know very well that you will die doing so," which cause Ruby to be shocked about it. She thought, _is he protecting us? Is he going to die in order to protect us, but why?_

The man, protecting them, responded jokingly, "Well I guess you don't know me well enough. I will protect them, no matter the cost and even it will cause me my own life." Ruby thought, _Wait, I don't even know him but how does he know about us?_

"I guess, you have changed." The last thing, the attacker said.

In that instant, the defender managed to knock the blade away to make an opening. He unleashed a series of attacks at the staggered enemy. But the attacker quickly recovered and blocked and parried all attacks. Ruby was amazed by the level of skill they performed. The defender finished his attacks with a powerful swing that knocked the man's blade away, once more. The defender, immediately, kicked the attacker straight into the chest, knocking the attacker onto the ground. Ruby was surprise to see how strong he was.

The defender turned around towards Ruby and extended his hand, offering his help. What, Ruby saw behind the helpful person, was the attacker. The attacker appeared behind Asarirn with his blade, readied to stab. She tried to warn him but her mouth won't let out the words but only thought, _Look out! He's right behind you! _In that moment, the attacker plunged his dark blade and drove it through the defender's back and out of his chest. She could see the blood on the blade and some splattered on her.

Ruby was horrified of witnessing someone's death right before her eyes and she couldn't done anything about it. The attacker pulled out his blade swiftly and the defender's body fell to the ground, hard. The man turned it head towards Ruby, looked straight at her before he slowly walked towards her with his blade in hand. The only the reaction Ruby could do at this point, was to scream in fear. This caused her to wake up.

In the dorm room, Ruby was screaming and freaking out in her bed, making the other girls to wake up in shock. Ruby's screaming was stopped almost instantaneously when a pillow was thrown at her face. Ruby wore a black shirt and pajama pants with rose patterns all over it. A girl jumped off her bed, the one below Ruby's, climbed up to Ruby's in order to take back her pillow. The girl has long white hair with light blue eyes. She wore a light blue night gown. "Honestly, this is the fourth night, you woke us up with your screaming," the girl said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Weiss, I didn't mean to wake you guys up. It just I had the same dream again." Ruby said with the sorry look on her face.

A girl jumped down from the top bed on the other side of the room. She has long blonde hair with light purple eyes. She wore an orange shirt with a burning heart emblem on it and a simple black shorts. "Ruby, there is no need to be afraid. Dreams are not real, so don't worry," the blonde girl said while yawning.

"But, Yang, the dream felt so real, I just couldn't help myself. It's the same guy, who's willing to protect me from anything."

"Ah, Ruby was dreaming about a boy, again," Yang teased Ruby. "I'm sure, you will catch a man soon."

"That's not the point, Yang!" Ruby sounded embarrass and blushed slightly. She looked away to make sure no one saw her.

"At least get some sleep now, you only dreamed about it once. Besides we have classes in the morning," said the girl from the other side but she was still in bed. She has long black with amber eyes; she wore a black bow on the top of her head. She also wore a black robe with white trims, as her sleep wear.

"Sorry, Blake…"

"Do you want me to sleep with you again, Ruby," Yang said sounding tired.

"Please?" sounding relieved.

"Okay." Still sounded sleepy.

Everyone gone into their beds, except for Yang, who slept in the same bed with Ruby. Yang slept while Ruby snuggled close to Yang for comfort. Weiss tried to get her beauty sleep but with an annoyed look on her face as she slept. Everyone started to dose off except for Blake, who still laid in her bed pondering about Ruby's dream. _She did say it was the same dream again. How? I doubt anyone could have the same dream for four nights in a row. Who's the guy, Ruby was talking about? Also, she said the dream felt real to her. I don't understand._ Blake ended her thought with that statement before, she dosed off.

**Author's Notes: Well, there you have it, the second chapter. What is the connection between Asarirn and Ruby? I guess we have to wait and find out. More to come.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Silent Angels

**Author's Notes: This is going to be a longer chapter. This chapter is mainly getting stuff out the way. Then, having to break this into multiple chapters.**

Asarirn managed to calm himself from the horrible dream. It was the same dream that Asarirn had for the last four nights. He knew very well it was Fate's dream. He managed to dismiss the thought in his head and focus of what was happening now.

Asarirn's room was rather simple, four walls and the floor and ceiling were made of stone. There was a small dresser, a weapon rack, a desk and a window. Asarirn proceed to get off his bed and dressed up to go out. He made sure to have his under clothes on. It just simple black cotton shirt and pants. Soon, he took out his coat and long gloves from his dresser. He slid on the gloves, the gloves goes up to the elbow. As he held the black coat, it made him slightly remember the dream. _My death…_ He quickly shook the thought out, and continued to put it on. He made sure the coat was on straight, and then added a belt to around his waist. He wore a pair of black boots that matches his coat.

After he was dressed up, he stood there for a minute thinking, it has been four years living in this world. It has been a year since, being the leader of, 'The Silent Angels.' The Silent Angels is group of powerful fighters from around the world of Lydius. The purpose of the organization was to help and protect people in their darkest need from within the shadow. The group was consisted of 11 high ranking member, each wore the black coat with red trims, while the rest wore only a black coat. Each member have different elemental power, there are 10 different types of power, and weapons. The reason there are 11 members because, since, Asarirn used all 10 different powers, he wanted all members to have different fighting abilities than someone having the same to all. The only thing that made the group unique was the fact that Asarirn is the youngest member of the group, and being the leader. Made others to believe, he was the strongest member. The other members ages ranges from early 20s to their early 40s. The thoughts ended when there was a knock on his door. He pulled up his hood, and then proceeded to open the door.

As he opened the door, there was a man wore the same coat as Asarirn but without the red trims; indicating a regular member. The man stood slightly taller than Asarirn. Carried in his hands; a tray of food.

"Morning Master, how's your sleep?" The man said as he proceeded to walk into the room.

"Pretty much the same nights," Asarirn said sounding tired, while rubbing the back of his head. "I just didn't get that much sleep."

Asarirn looked at the tray for one and stated, "Why did you bring only one tray, every time?"

"Because it's unfit for an assistant like me, to be eating in your presence, Master," sounded more like a servant than an assistant.

"I want you, to go get another tray of food for yourself to eat with me," Asarirn said as if he didn't want to start arguing again.

"But sir, it's probably best, if I don't," the assistant said, he knew he was going to start this argument again.

"I order you to go get another tray of food for you to eat with me," Asarirn sounded demanding.

The man stood there, knowing that he can't defile a direct order from the leader. He turned around to walk towards the door. Asarirn smiled at the man, knowing he won this battle. The man said as he was leaving, "Very well, Master."

As Asarirn sat on his bed, waited for the assistant to come back, he began to ponder about the dream, once more. He knew very well that he can't change his fate, no matter how much he tried. But his death is not the only concerned he had but the four girls who were there in his dream. He knew for sure, he had never seen them before in his life. So he left it with only two questions. _Who are they? And why they were there?_

Before he could think about more, he was interrupted by the appearance of the assistant which he held a tray of food. Both of them sat on the bed, started eating.

Asarirn made the comment, "Was it so hard to eat with me?"

The assistant sighed by the comment Asarirn made, then proceeded to speak, "You know it's my duty to care for the leader."

"You know very well I don't like to be treated like this."

"That's what happen when you become a leader," said while he ate his food.

The two of them continued to eat their food in the silence for a bit until the assistant asked the one thing that Asarirn didn't want to hear. "Did you have the same dream, again?"

Asarirn immediately stopped eating and then sigh, knowing it's true.

"Yes I did," being straightforward about it.

"So… What are you going to do about it?" sounded concern for his leader.

"There's nothing that I could do about it," sounded sad. "But I do believe it won't happen in a while."

"What makes you say that?" the assistant said

"Well there were people in my dream that I don't even know, so in a sense, it would be a while before it could happen," ended with that statement. "Either way, I have the ability to survive. I will win over time," as he patted the assistant's back to ensure confidents.

Both the assistant and Asarirn sat there in silent. They both knew the outcome of that dream would become reality in a matter of time. The assistant cleared his mind and focused on what's important.

"Well, it's time for your morning practice," broke the slient then took the empty plates from both trays.

"Yeah, you're right," Asarirn knew he needed to keep up with his skills. Asarirn walked towards his weapons rack. There were two blades on the rack. One was a long blade and a board sword. The long blade have some strange writing along the blade. He attached the long blade sheath on his back side waist with the hilt, pointed toward his right side, while the board sword was strapped to his back.

The two of them proceeded to the training area. While they headed toward the area, many non-high ranking member bowed to Asarirn as a high ranked member. As he pasted them, he felt slightly embarrassed for being praised by many members. He couldn't helped it, due to fact he had the title of Leader. The training area was a place that was built underground to train. The area was more like a round arena, it have four cages. Each cages housed the most dangerous monsters in the world of Lydius.

The assistant proceeded to the top of one of the cages, while Asarirn proceeded to the middle of the arena. Asarirn stood for a least a minute to focus his mind before drawing out his broadsword. The assistant held a hand on the lever and yelled out, "Are you ready!?" The only respond that Asarirn made was a simple nod that indicated he was ready.

The assistant pulled the lever to the cage, which was the closest one to the assistant. Immediately the bars that held back the beast dropped to the ground, allowing the beast to break free. The beast slowly emerged from the cage which appeared to be a large dragon. Not just a regular dragon but the most dangerous dragon that was ever born. It was a Darkness Dragon. The dragon appeared to be emitting a black smoke around it. The dragon quickly locked eyes with its glowing yellow eyes to the opponent appearance, and lunged at Asarirn.

Asarirn watched the dragon dashed toward him with great speed like its gliding across the area. The dragon lunged at him. He immediately side stepped out of way of the dragon's mouth. The dragon saw it coming, so as the dragon missed with its mouth, it whipped his tail toward him. Asarirn blocked the incoming tail, but the force of the tail was great enough to push him back. The dragon roared in anger, it knew it would be harder to kill Asarirn. So it decided to take flight to gain the advantage. Asarirn stood there, on his defensive stance as he watched the dragon movement. But, in that moment, Asarirn sensed an unknown presence. He knew very well that he doesn't recognize the person. He had to end the fight soon, just for safe measure. Asarirn hold back his sword, like preparing for a swing. Then the dragon saw this and decided to shot a dark beam out of its mouth. But, in that second, Asarirn glowed a bit, covered in a white aura. As the beam was heading toward Asarirn, he disappeared before the beam hits. The dragon couldn't see where he was, but barely caught him underneath it. Asarirn shot up into the air toward the dragon in an instant, preforming an upper slash at the dragon's right wing. The slash was enough to cut off the wing off. The dragon roared in agony as it fell into the earth. But, Asarirn wasn't finish, he plunged his sword in a downward position as he was falling on top of the dragon. The dragon was squirmy a lot but soon ended as Asarirn stabbed right into its chest, ending its life.

The assistant clapped as he was headed toward the Weapon Master. As he approached Asarirn, he made the comment, "Certainly a wonderful performance, Master."

"It wasn't that hard to take this thing down. You just need to understand how it fights, then you gain the upper hand. Thus, killing it," the Asarirn said as he pulled his broadsword out of the dragon's chest. He performed a quick swing, spilling the blood off of his sword before he sheathed it.

Asarirn stood there for a bit, he knew that he couldn't sense the unknown presence anymore. He thought out for a bit, W_ho was it? Could it be the traitor within the group_? He broke his trail of thought and look at the assistant without causing any attention.

"So, what is the next thing on the agenda?" quickly asked the question.

The assistant pulled out a small note pad and proceed to browse through it.

"The next thing on the list is the meeting with the ten other members," the assistant said while he looked at Asarirn.

"Very well, let us go to the meeting," Asarirn said as he started to walk toward the exit.

The Silent Angels always held a meeting with the eleven main members every two week. The point of the meetings is for the leader to direct the other members to people who needed help. Also the important things that needed to be address. The meeting is held in a room which only the main members are allowed to enter. Inside the room was a simple room. The room was consist of no windows but a long table with five stone seats on both sides and a single seats on the end, for the leader.

Both Asarirn and the assistant walked and stopped in front of the big double stone doors. The doors have some magical texts all over it. It prevents people from breaking into it or eavesdropping.

"Here are the things needed to be address in the meeting," he said while he handed Asarirn a notepad with a list things written on it.

Asarirn peeked into to the list to see what was written. The list talked about mostly some area are in of help, remind everyone to train and etc. But the only thing that caught Asarirn attention was a mention of a discovery from the mages. He nodded to the assistant as a thank you. He turned toward the double doors and waved a hand motion. The markings on the double doors glowed, a bright light blue color and then slowly opened allowing access into the room. Asarirn proceeded into the room as the door was closing behind him.

Within the room, the other ten members were seated in their respective spots. As soon as Asarirn entered the room, all other member stood in perfect sync and then bowed to the leader.

"You all may be seated," the leader said as he walked toward his seat and while everyone else proceeded to sat down.

Asarirn sat on his seat and pulled out the notepad that the assistant have given him. He peered into the list before setting it onto the table. He looked up to the group while the rest gazed back him. Each member have their weapon within reach, in case anything happens. To the left of Asarirn, a skinny man who have draggers sitting in front of him, a bulky man who have his giant axe sitting behind his seat, a man who don't have any weapons, a woman who have her bow sitting on the table with her arrows strapped on her thigh, and lastly a man with his shield sitting behind and his sword sitting on his lap. To the right of Asarirn, a man holding a mage looking staff, a scrawny looking man with a lance with duel blades on each end, a woman with no weapons, a woman with a nature looking staff, and lastly a woman that she held a glowing orb. The silent was held for a while.

The leader was the one to break the silent.

"We are here, as member of The Silent Angels, to discuss important matters that need to address. Asarirn quickly looked at the list before continuing on. "Reports indicated that there are dragons attacking small villages and towns, up in the northern region. Is there anybody willing to travel up there and get rid of them?"

A man with doesn't wield any weapon spoke up, "How much will this pay?"

Asarirn looked at the man, "1,000."

Everyone mumbled to themselves asking themselves if they want to do it.

"Well, do we have anyone wanting to go?" said the weapon master causing everyone to be silent. "Well, discuss it with me afterwards if you are interested. The next on the agenda is I wanted you to train yourselves."

The archer woman spoke up, sounding irritated, "What is the purpose of training ourselves? You're the one who recruited us based on our skills. There is no reason to continue to train ourselves."

"I'm not forcing anyone to train, you may or may not do so as you pleased, Eight," the leader responded. "I believed in everyone's skill here. However, I preferred everyone to be at their top condition. I will not tolerate for anyone who can't perform their mission. If everyone understand what I am trying to say, let's show a hand."

Every other member showed their right hand to know they understand.

"Good. Well now, the next thing on the list will be address by Three," said the Asarirn as he motion his hand toward the man with the mage staff.

The man with the mage staff stood up from his seat, bowed toward the rest of the group. The man proceeded to say, "Yes, a group of mages and I have recently discover a portal."

"Yeah, a portal. Like we seen one of those before," the man with the giant axe said sarcastically who found it to be funny. Asarirn turned his head and stared toward the man with the giant axe, forcing to regret those words. The man cleared his throat, "Sorry."

"Yes, we have used portals to get around from places to places. So, obviously, we know about the portals. But, that's not what we are dealing with."

"Just on with it," said the man who wield no weapon.

"Right," knowing he dragged this for a bit. "The portal that we discover leads to into another world," said Three, gone straight to the point.

The other members of the group started laughing at the thought of another world. Everyone else found it amusing expect for the leader. The leader found it annoyed that everyone finds it amusing. He ended the laugh by saying, "Quiet." Every member immediately stopped laughing.

"What makes you believe that this portal leads into another world?" asked Asarirn questioned the discovery.

This caused Three to felt unease for the leader wanted more information about the discovery. Also shocked the rest of the group by Asarirn interest.

"Well," trying to find the words. "We managed to send some scouts through the portal. They came back with reports, stating there are monsters roaming around and people defending themselves with advance technology."

"Do you believe these people could handle on their own?" asked the leader.

"I can't say for sure. But, if they were to need help, what if they declare us as their enemies?"

"We will provide our help, regardless. Beside, we learned to move through the shadow. Even they don't need help."

"But," said the man who with no weapon, breaking this conversation. "What if we don't need to help at all?"

"What are you talking about, Six?" Asarirn questioned his statement.

"Instead of helping the people of that world, we could just conquer them," tried to propose to the leader.

"No, we formed this group for a reason. To make the world a better place to live in," the leader sounded mad for even a member would want to do such a thing.

"But that's not even our world. We can test our abilities to see we are capable of," Six tried to push the argument more. "To conquer other worlds."

"This would be good to test our skills," the man with the giant axe agreed.

The man with the sword and shield spoken up, "Four, you should know by now, that I will not help anyone that going to hurt the innocent."

The woman with the glowing orb laughed at the man's statement. "Ten, why bother, we are, technically, a dangerous group. Many people feared us because of what we are capable of. Protecting or killing shouldn't matter, people would think the same of us."

"Quiet, Eleven, I sworn to the light that I will protect anyone who can't protect themselves," sound irritated.

"Actually, I wanted a challenge for a while and this would be perfect for the challenge," the man spoken while balancing a dagger on one of his fingers.

"I don't believe you have the ability to accept this challenge, Two. I do believe, for you, it's about how long you can last in the world before running away," the man with the lance said it jokingly.

"What was that, Five? I have the ability to…" Two was interrupted before he could finish. A sudden windstorm brewed up with the room. The room was slowly started to consume by a dark shadow forming from where the leader.

Asarirn's voice roared in anger echoing throughout the hallway nearby. "I will not tolerant any member going against our beliefs!" The windstorm slowly let up and the shadow slowly receding back toward Asarirn. "I don't care of what we are capable of. We formed this group to help people against threats."

"Then you are holding all of us back with your beliefs, Leader," Six shouted out to the leader. Everyone looked at Six for spoken out of term against the leader.

The leader stood up from his seat while looking at Six and said one thing, "Are you going to challenge me for leadership then, Six?"

Six stood there hesitantly, knowing he couldn't take him down by himself. He immediately sat down with his head looking down. "No…Sorry, Sir…" was the only thing he said.

"I thought so," was the only comment made by the leader before he sat back down on his chair. "We formed this group for us to help people in need. So I expected that no one to be a traitor in this group. Understand?

"Understood," all other member responded in sync.

"Back on topic, I will depart for that world and determine if they need our assistant," said the leader in same tone he had before the argument.

"What if they don't need our help?" the woman with no weapons decided to speak up.

"Well if that the case, once I come back, I will close the portal for good," Asarirn responded rather quickly. "I will leave in nightfall, as for the rest of you, you may take the next two weeks off. Anyone want to say something before we end this?"

Six stood from his chair and spoke, "Sorry for my outburst, earlier. For my apology, I would like to volunteer one of my students on your travels. He needs to learn how to survive in an unknown environment."

"Very well then, have your student meet at the portal gate by nightfall," he told Six. Six nodded in respond. "Is there anyone who want to say anything?" Asarirn asked the group. In a minute of silence indicating no one wanted to answer. "Dismissed," he said to end the meeting.

Asarirn stay sat down to allow the other members to leave first. Once the other members left the room, Asarirn proceeded to leave. As Asarirn leave the room, the assistant walked up to him.

"How's was the meeting," asked the assistant wanting to know what causeed the leader to be angry.

"Never mind that. I want you to meet me in my room in five minutes," sounded concern for that moment.

"Understood," said it in a serious tone. He know very well that something was happening.

Asarirn waited until the coast was clear before he proceed his action. He moved his both in a strange motion which cause his body to glow. After moments later, he turned invisible. Asarirn focus his mind in order to track down Six. After Asarirn found Six's presence, he moved toward his location. Asarirn was very good at stealth, so it wasn't hard slip through people.

Once Asarirn found Six, he proceed to follow him. Six walked through the hallway until he walked up to a regular member, who walked the opposite direction. They stopped, standing next to each other without looking at each other.

"You will be going to travel to the new world with our leader for a scouting mission," Six said while handing the member a mysterious looking dagger. The dagger have some strange written on it.

"You know what to do," ended with that before he walked away.

The member nodded in responds in understanding what he wanted. They both departed without saying anymore.

Asarirn was surprise on what he just learn. He thought to himself, _Is Six a traitor to the organization? Is it only him or there are others working with him?_ He snapped out of that thought and remind himself to meet the assistant back in his room. He departed for his room.

Once Asarirn entered his room, he found his assistant waited for him in his room. He closed the door behind to prevent other to listen.

"I want you go get a large bag and fill it with medical supplies, some potions, rations, and enough room for some books," Asarirn said as he starting to pull out his books from his shelf.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?" sounded concern

"We'll be going to the new world for a scouting mission," gone straight to the point.

"I don't think you need this much supplies for just a scouting mission. What is going on, Master?" questioned his choice.

"I will tell you, later. Just go get the supplies."

"Very well. What kind of potions you would need?" tried to not make him mad.

"Health, regeneration, and mana. Also make sure you get some supplies for yourself."

"Very well," said the assistant before leaving to get the supplies.

While Asarirn waited for his assistant to come back with the supplies, he pulled out long pieces of paper from his desk and set them on top of his desk. Asarirn pulled out a writing utensils and begin drawing magical circles on each paper. Each paper contain at least two magic circles, a big circle in the middle and a little one toward the corner. Once that was done, he began placing stacks of books on the big magic circle. He placed his hand on the small magic circles and chanted a word, causing the books to disappear in a flash of light. The only thing that was left on the paper was a random symbol in the middle of the big circle. He proceed to do the rest of books on his shelf. He finished it with only using about seven pieces of paper.

The assistant managed to return with two large bags. The bag was made out of leather with a long strap attached to it. The bag itself can carried a lot of stuff.

"I brought the stuff you asked, Master," he said while handed a bag to Asarirn.

"Thank you." Asarirn started to place the papers into the bag.

"With all the stuff you asked for, I believed you would wanted this also," handed Asarirn a small box. Asarirn peered into the box and inside the box contained reddish orange feathers. He knew very well the kind of feather they were. These were phoenix's feathers. He counted the feathers and came with five feathers. Asarirn was surprise of how the assistant managed to get a hold of these feathers.

"How did you get these feathers?" sounded surprise.

"I got my ways of getting stuff," didn't wanted to say anymore.

"Well, thank you. This means a lot for you give me these," as he said while putting the box in the large bag. Both Asarirn and his assistant waved their hand over their bags in a quick motion. The bag turned into a glowing orb, which faded into their hands. "With that done, we are ready to depart."

"Understood," said the assistant as they started to leave the room. They both left the room, both knowing they won't be coming back here for a while.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Night In Vale

Both Asarirn and his assistant walked into a very large room. This room contained four large magical pillars and a round stone structure in the middle. The round stone structure was the portal gate. The portal gate was made for the high ranked members to travel across the world in an instant, without the needs to travel. Waited by the portal gate was a regular member that Six had volunteered. As they approached the man, the man placed his right arm on his chest and bowed to the leader.

"Are you ready to go?" Asarirn asked the man. The only respond he gave was a simple nod indicating a yes.

After a bit of waiting, Three came into the room holding a piece of paper.

"Sorry for the wait, Sir," Three apologized to Asarirn as he handed the paper.

"Its fine," was the only thing he responded.

"Well, this is the magic circle formation that leads into the other world," explained Three before heading back.

Asarirn stood there for at least a minute, memorizing the magic circle. Once he was done, he put the paper away. He took in a deep breath. In a swift motion, he widen his legs and slammed down his hand to the ground. A magic circle was formed where his hand landed. The magic circle was the exact same one as the one on the paper. The markings on the portal gate began to glow, and a circle was formed in the middle, a bright blue circle. Suddenly a gust began to brew up, indicating that the portal is connecting to both worlds. Once the portal was formed, the gust subsided, leaving with just the portal. Asarirn stood back up knowing the portal was finished.

Asarirn nodded at the assistant and he nodded back in respond. The assistant started to walk toward the portal, going first into the portal. The assistant stepped into the portal and disappeared. The regular member turned toward Asarirn and, simply, stared at him. Asarirn motion his arm toward to the portal, gestured the member to go before him. The member simply walked through the portal. As for Asarirn, he started to walk toward the portal but suddenly stopped a few inches from the portal. He waved in a strange motion that cause his hand to be covered by a black smoke. He simply touched the structure of the portal gate. The smoke from his hand snipped into the structure. Once done, Asarirn proceed to go through the portal like nothing has ever happened.

**In Remnant**

In the very night in the city of Vale, it was pretty much the same night as any other nights until they showed up. On the top of a random building, a portal appeared. A man with a black coat emerged from the portal. His face was covered by his hood. Moments later, another man emerged from the portal as he wore the same coat. He walked a couple feet beside the first man. Lastly, the final man emerged from the portal. As he emerged from the portal, the portal vanished in a flash. The difference for the last man is not only he wore a black coat, but has red trims. The man walked through the two other member toward the edge of the rooftop. Asarirn looked around the city while he had his back toward the other two member, he had this familiar feeling by looking around the streets.

The assistant broke the silence in amazement from the scenery, "This place is truly amazing."

"I know what you have come here for," Asarirn started talking.

"What are you talking about?" the assistant asked sounding puzzled.

"You are here to kill me but you didn't expect for me to find out soon," he continued on. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

The assistant watched as the other member pulled out the mysterious looking dagger and dashed toward Asarirn, who still have his back turned. Asarirn pulled out his long blade in that instant. He turned around while he slashed down toward the man's dagger, knocking it to the side. Asarirn spun around swing his left leg kicking with his heel at the attacking man. The man quickly managed to bring his arms up to block the incoming kick. Even though, the man brought up his arm to block, the force of the kick was enough to knock him down. The man jumped back up and jumped back a few feet.

The assistant realized what was happening, he held out both his hands. He chanted some words which cause his left hand to glow. He immediately swung his left hand, a spinning short sword appeared. The assistant grabbed it in midair and charged at the attacker. The assistant attempted to drive his sword into the attacker's chest. The attacker barely managed to move his body out of the way. The attacker elbow smashed the sword with enough force to break it. Asarirn dashed toward the attacker. The attacker pulled back dagger in attempt to stab the assistant. Asarirn jumped in front the assistant to stab straight through the attacker. The two managed to made contact with each other and then stopped. The attacker stood there with a blade ran through his chest. Blood dripped from the tip of Asarirn's blade. As for Asarirn, the dagger ran through his chest, but no blood came out.

Asarirn thought to himself, _W__hat is going on? I'm not feeling any pain or anything._ Asarirn pulled his blade out of attacker's chest, causing the attacker's body to drop.

"Master! Are you ok?" the worried assistant asked.

"I'm fine," Asarirn responded.

Asarirn pulled the dagger out of his chest. The moment the dagger was pulled, a large magic circle was formed around Asarirn. Asarirn dropped to the ground with all his strength gone. Soon enough, seven smaller circles form around the big magic circle. Once the circles were complete, glowing orbs came out of Asarirn cut, each orb forming different colors. Each orb flowed into a small magic circle. Once each orb occupied their own circle, they each shaped into a humanoid being. Each one wore a different colored robes with their hood covering their face. The magic circles faded, giving Asarirn his strength back.

Now, seven people were formed, by the looks of them, four men and three women. They each held out their hand toward Asarirn as he stood up. Each hand formed a different color magic circle. Asarirn recognized the magic circles, it was his own attack spells.

"But how?" he questioned to the group. There was no respond from them but only laughter.

Asarirn immediately slammed his hand to the ground. A magic circle formed from where he landed his hand. A pink colored shockwave extended out from the magic circle. Each magic circles that the group created, shattered like glass.

Each member decided to jump off the roof, one by one, into the shadows of the night. The last one stared at the two people for a bit.

"This is going to be fun," the man spoke, sounded like Asarirn, before he jumped into the darkness of night.

The two guys stood there for a while, tried to understand what just happened. Asarirn stood up while he looked at the dagger in his hand.

"What just happened? An assassination attempt?" The assistant questioned.

"I believe so, but an assassination that have gone wrong on his part," Asarirn explained.

"So, are you okay? And, who are those people?"

"I feel the same and I don't know. All I know that they use the same magic circle that I used."

"So how did you know about the assassination attempt?"

"I believe there are traitors among over ranks. I know for sure that Six is one of them."

"How do you know that?"

"I managed to eavesdrop on one of his conversations."

"So what are we going to do now?

"I believe this is where we part ways. In case they are looking for us."

"Why can't I just go with you?"

"The reason is you are more likely to survive being by yourself than with me. Also, I believe they are after me, not you."

"I doubt if I could ever survive here," the assistant stated while looking at his broken sword and then dropped it to the ground.

Asarirn unstrapped his broadsword from his back. "Here," he said before he tossed it to the assistant. The assistant caught it and was surprised.

"You giving this to me? Do you need it?" he questioned.

"You need it more than me," Asarirn responded as he sheathed his long blade.

"Thank you, Mas…" the assistant was interrupted by Asarirn's hand motion, telling him to stop.

"Don't call me Master anymore. My name is Asarirn. Asarirn Nightlyis."

"Nightlyis…," he repeated to himself. "Weapon Master" the assistant said as he was knelling to Asarirn.

"Don't do that," Asarirn sound annoyed. "What is your name?"

"My name?" he questioned as he stood back up. "My name is Landious Slicer."

"Well Landious, it's been a pleasure knowing you," Asarirn stated as he extended his hand toward Landious.

"Likewise," he said as he took his hand to shake.

They turned in opposite direction of each other. They both took in a deep breath.

"Try not to die on me, Mas... I mean, Asarirn" Landious said while looking over the city.

"You know now that I can't," Asarirn stated as he laugh a bit.

"I guess you're right," that caused Landious to laugh also.

Like in perfect sync, they both leaped off the rooftop into the darkness of the night. Both headed their separate ways. Asarirn didn't bother to look back, he knew that he not going to see Landious ever again. He felt relieved but also sad. Asarirn promised himself for him not to make any friends but in the end, he declared Landious as his friend.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Search

It has been three days since the events from the rooftop. Asarirn hasn't had much sleep, due to fear of being ambushed by others. Asarirn has been moving from rooftop to rooftop, searched for a place to lay low. He found a place near a forest. The place itself isn't very populated, which was the best place for him to be. This place would be Asarirn's home for the time being and his base of operation.

Day and night, he had spend his time tried to locate the mysterious seven people. Considering he had other problems to deal, like the traitors with the organization. But that had to wait because he can't just let these people roam around freely. Since, jumping from rooftop to rooftop wasn't that effective. He decided to take in a more magical approach.

In a middle of broad daylight, at his home, he used a method in order to track down people. The method he used was creating a magic circle that acts like a map. On the map, a small white dot was the only one shown; his position.

Asarirn focused his mind, _let's test this out. Let's see if it could track anyone in this city._ Suddenly, red dots appeared all over the map, each dot representing a person in that location. _Okay, it works. Now, let's try to locate anyone with a magical presence. _A few dots disappeared from the map, still many on the map. _Of course…,_ thought himself annoyed. He dispelled the magic, so he doesn't waste a lot more of his energy.

Asarirn imagined the whole event from the rooftop. He remembered that each person used the same magic circle as him.

He thought to himself, _Could it be that each person is just a copy of me but with different powers? But wait, I could of swear that some of them were women._ Asarirn pondered for a minute and decided._ Well, it's a worth a try._ He focused his mind, once more, and then the map reappeared. _Let's try only people with the same magical presence as me._ Eight red dots appeared on the map. _Eight dots? Why are there eight dots? There is something that I don't know. Let's just avoid the eighth person alone. _However, the dots on the map suddenly started moving real quick from the map. It's like, they were getting away from Asarirn's radar. _I guess, they know I was tracking them and decided to flee before I could get to them._

Asarirn sighed in disappointment before he dispelled the magic circle for good. He felt tired for both not getting some sleep, and used a lot of magic for the radar. He peered over the city, he knew that he going to be here for a while. He looked over to the small building on the rooftop, the door leads into the stairs of the building. He spotted a shade by the small building and decided to rest there a while.

Asarirn walked over to the spot and sat down, his back laid against the building. Asarirn can't sleep but he could mediate his mind. The reason he was doing this because his body could rest and his mind would be half asleep. So, he can still be alert on anything that's happening in his surroundings.

He started to dream again, same dream but it's a bit different now. He laid on the dark void ground, back against the ground. Asarirn couldn't move his body, like he was binded to the ground. He looked around to see if he could find anything. To his surprise, he saw the four girls from his dream before, but they look defeated. They sat on the ground with their hands behind their backs.

_What's going on? Why is this dream different, now?_ Asarirn thought to himself.

He looked closely at the four girls. He saw the first girl, dressed in a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings. She, also, wore a red cloak. Her hair was short and black with red streaks. She had silver eyes. Based on his observation, this girl appeared to be the youngest of the four. The second girl, dressed in a light blue, white dress. She wore a bolero jacket, bearing the same colors as her dress. She had a ribbon tied around her waist. He had ice blue eyes with white hair. Her hair is in an off center ponytail. The third girl dressed in a vest with a coattail with a white undershirt. The girl wore a black scarf. She, also, wore white shorts with dark purple leggings. She has long, wavy black hair that has a bow on the top of her head. She has amber eyes. The last girl, dressed in a yellow shirt with a brown vest over it. She wore black shorts with a brown back skirt. She wore an orange scarf. She had lilac colored eyes with blonde hair.

Asarirn continued to look around to find anything else. He saw the man who wore the same coat as him, walking towards him. Held in his hand was the same demonic blade from the last dream. The man stopped next to Asarirn.

"This is the end," the mysterious man said while holding the blade over Asarirn's chest. The man impaled his sword straight through Asarirn's chest. The pain of death caused him to wake up from his dream.

Asarirn woke up from his dream, clenched his chest and then let out a deep sigh.

"I guess, that dream is going to happen regardless," he said to himself while looked to the sky. "Still daylight, great," said it sarcasm. Before he could anything else, he heard someone below that caught his attention. He walked over to the edge of the rooftop and peered over to see. He spotted the four girls walking down the sidewalk. To his amazement, it was the same four girls from his dream.

"What are they doing here?" said to himself, still wondering.

The four girl, from Asarirn's dream, walked toward the forest.

"So, can you tell me, why we came all the way out here, again?" Ruby, rubbing her eyes and sounded sleepily.

"You should of pay more attention to class, Ruby," Blake responded.

"Or maybe, it's because of those screams Ruby was having caused her to be this sleepily," Weiss sounded angry.

"I said I was sorry for waking you up," Ruby said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "It's not my fault that I kept having the same dream over and over again."

"Same dream?" Asarirn questioned himself while watching the girls from the rooftop.

"You two should chill out and focus on what's important," Yang wanted the fighting to stop. "Hey, it's not her fault to dream about a guy over and over again," Yang grinned while nudging Ruby with her elbow.

"Stop it," Ruby pleaded while she blushed in embarrassment. "So, what are we doing?" Ruby asked again, hoping for an answer.

"Professor Port assigned us to go to this forest and hunt down a pack of Beowolves," Blake answered Ruby's question.

"At least, I could wake myself up from fighting these Beowolves," Ruby cheered herself.

"Yeah, then I could sleep afterwards," Weiss still sounded angry. Ruby rolled her eyes by Weiss comment before moving onward to the forest.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Forest

Asarirn watched the girls entered the forest. He thought to himself, _Well, I know for sure those are the same people from my dream. But why does the girl with the red cloak had the same recurring dream also? Could it be she had the same dream as me?_ Asarirn questioned himself._ Maybe, I should follow them in the forest and see if I could learn more about them._ Asarirn made his plans to follow the girls.

Asarirn took a couple steps back before he started running toward the edge of the building. He leapt high from the rooftop toward the trees of the forest. He made a quick motion with his hand and turned invisible. He landed on a big branch of the tree, without making too much noise.

As Asarirn landed on the branch, Blake stopped and looked back toward the tree that Asarirn landed on. She believed that someone was following them. Asarirn held his breath and stood perfectly still, he knew he was being spotted. Yang saw Blake stopped and looked back, she walked up to Blake and put her hand on her shoulder.

Blake jumped a bit by Yang's hand and turned to look at Yang. "What's wrong?" Yang asked, sounded concern. Blake looked back once more toward the tree. She can't hear anything at all.

"Nothing, It's nothing," she responded as she turned back around and continued walking with group.

"Ok, if you say so," Yang put her arms around Blake. "Come on, let's not waste any time admiring the scenery. We got a homework to do."

"Ok. Let's get it done," Blake said.

"That's the spirit," Yang said sounded cheerfully.

Asarirn watched and waited for the girls to make a good distance between them. Once they gone pretty far, Asarirn let out his breath in relieved.

"I better be more cautious. I didn't know that girl had a good sense of hearing," Asarirn claimed.

Before Asarirn could proceed onward, he noticed his invisibility started to fade. He looked at his right hand and watched the invisibility faded completely.

"This is what I'm afraid of," he sounded concern. He knew the seven mysterious people managed to done something to his power. He could have been invisible for a lot longer.

"Whatever. This doesn't effect on the task on hand," he said before jumping to the next branch, hopefully he could follow the girls.

The girls continued to walk through the forest while Asarirn managed to keep following them, without being noticed by them.

Soon they reached an opened field, surrounded by trees and bushes. The field is covered by tall grass, and wild flowers. The girls walked toward the center of the field with worried looks on their faces. Asarirn managed to land on a tree that closest to the girls were at. He sat on a large branch with his back against the tree had one of his leg hung off the branch. He looked like he rested in the tree.

"So… Where are the Beowolves," Yang sounded disappointed.

The group looked around the field, found no sign of the Beowolves around.

"Yeah, it's rather strange for this place to be peaceful," Ruby stated.

Suddenly, there was a howl off to the distant. The howl surprised the girls for a split second.

"I guess, they found us," Weiss said as she pulled out her rapier, Myrtenaster.

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and turned into scythe form. She continued to look around, tried to find the source of the howl. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud, held it out waiting to strike.

"At least, we didn't have to find them. It's easier for us." Yang sounded cheerfully as her Ember Celica transformed into her gauntlets.

"Yeah, let's finish this quickly," Ruby agreed.

As the girls were ready, many Beowolves rushed out of the bush, surrounded the girls. Asarirn watched the girls got surround but sat there and watched them.

Two Beowolves rushed toward Ruby. Ruby pulled her trigger and swung her scythe, cut down the two Beowolves like butter. She planted her blade into the ground, propelled herself around in order to kick a Beowolf in midair.

Yang decided to shoot herself toward the Beowolves rather than waiting for them to come to her. As she landed, immediately Yang punched out a Beowolf, send it flying into a tree with great force. Many Beowolves charged at her, but she was readied for them. As a claw swung at her, she jumped into the air. She punched and kicked at the two Beowolves in the air at the same time. She swung her leg down at the third Beowolf at its head, slammed it to the ground.

"Yep. This is going to be easy," Yang sounded pleased.

Blake decided to throw out her Gambol Shroud in its gun/scythe mode. She swung her ribbon that was tied to her weapon. She managed to slice the ones near her. She leaped into the air as she performed a front flip, in order to cut down the ones in the air. She landed on the ground and pulled her ribbon. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and prepared for the next strike.

Weiss readied her weapon, focused on what was in front of her. She slid across the field to pierce her weapon into a Beowulf's chest that was in front her. She pulled out and does a back flip away from it, letting the Beowolf fall to the ground. A Beowolf charged at her but she held her stand. As the Beowolf swung its claws, she parried it with ease, which she slashed down the foe with ease and accuracy.

Asarirn continued to watch the girls fighting and made him think about them. _They all seem capable of fighting for themselves. A girl with a scythe, a rapier, a sword and gauntlets. Why I should be worried?_

As he pondered about the girls and their fight, a Beowolf crept toward Asarirn. Beowolf leaped at Asarirn with both claws going straight toward him. Asarirn saw it coming. As the Beowolf was close enough, Asarirn quickly stood up and grabbed his blade, backhanded. He pulled out the blade and immediately, swung at the enemy with great speed. He swung back his sword once more to slash the enemy to sheath his blade. The Beowolf dropped to the ground but Asarirn didn't bother to check, he knew it was dead. He sat back down, the way he sat before, and continued to watch the fight.

Many Beowolves were dropping like flies around the four girls. The battle were in their favor. But the battle stopped as a loud roar echoed throughout the forest. The girls covered their ears from the loud roar. Even Asarirn was forced to cover his ears. A large Beowolf, that was three times bigger than any other normal one, emerged from the forest. The large Beowolf growled in anger from many of its kind killed. The large Beowolf saw the girls that caused this and charged them.

"What is that thing over there?" Yang questioned while pointing out at the large Beowolf and still punching the other Beowolves.

"I believe that's the alpha male," Weiss answered as she parried an incoming attack from the other Beowolf.

"Blake!" Ruby called out to Blake.

"I'm on it," Blake quickly responded.

Asarirn made the assumption, _The girl with the large scythe is the one giving commands to the other girls. I believe she is their leader or something. But she looked younger than the rest. Impressive._

Blake pulled back her ribbon to catch Gambol Shroud. She threw her weapon, once more toward the large Beowolf. The blade managed to stab into the chest, caused the Beowolf to stop in pain. She pulled herself toward the Beowolf with her sheath blade in hand. The Beowolf seen her coming, so as she dashed to him, the Beowolf, swiftly, clawed her into the stomach. Blake cried out in pain, she fell to ground in front of the large Beowolf.

"Blake!" Ruby cried out in shock to see Blake dropped to the ground. She barely dodged a claw attack but she spun Crescent Rose around and continued to slice down another Beowolf.

"Weiss! Get Blake! Yang! Cover Weiss!" Ruby pleaded.

Yang grabbed a Beowolf by the chest fur and punched it right into the Beowolf's face before she turned to shoot her rounds at the Beowolves that slowly crept toward Blake's body.

Weiss summoned a glyph and leaped into the air and gracefully landed next to Blake. She managed to pick up Blake off the ground, over her shoulder. She motioned her hand toward the ground, summoning another glyph and leaped into the air once more toward Ruby.

Asarirn summoned Ice Weaver and was about to jump in but stopped himself. He knew if he would helped them, it would blow his cover. But, he hate to see other getting hurt and he's not doing anything about it. He gripped Ice Weaver intensely but he instead decided to let everything played out. He sat back down but still holding Ice Weaver in case.

Weiss landed next to Ruby and placed Blake next to her on the ground. Blake was unconscious from the loss of blood. Blake's wound was deep and bleeding out a lot. Weiss tried everything she can do to stop the bleeding while Ruby was defending.

Ruby would swung her scythe at anything that leaped at her. But the problem was there are too many to fight back and defending was making things harder for her. One Beowolf managed to claw her right arm, that made her lead out a cried of pain. She slice down that Beowolf immediately.

"Ruby!" Weiss cried as she saw Ruby's injury.

"I'm fine. Just help Blake." Ruby said while she still made her stand and slashed back the enemies.

Weiss was worried for Ruby but she had to help Blake. She still doing everything she can to stop Blake's bleeding.

Yang ran over toward the rest of her team. She saw Blake on the ground with blood everywhere. She clenched her fist in anger and turned toward the large Beowolf.

"You hurt my friend, I won't forgive you!" Yang yelled at the large Beowolf as her eyes turned red and her hair become fiery. She sprinted toward the large Beowolf with rage.

"Yang! Stop! It's too strong!" Ruby yelled to her sister.

Yang didn't listen to her and continued toward the large Beowolf. The large Beowolf roared at Yang as it was taunting her. Yang jumped toward the beast and punched its face with great force. The beast was knock back a couple of inches but held its ground. The large Beowolf swung its claw and knocked Yang to the ground with powerful force. Yang punched the ground in anger as she stumble back up and continued on her assault.

Ruby watched Yang and the Large Beowolf exchange blows. The large Beowolf would claw at Yang, spilling a lot of blood. But, Yang would continued, punching the beast. Yang received more damage than she could deal out.

Asarirn was angry at himself as she watched the blonde one killing herself in order to fight the beast. He knew if they die, it would be his fault for letting them die. Asarirn watched as Yang get knocked toward the rest of her group by a powerful swipe. Yang stumbled back up, once again, but immediately collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Yang! Not you too!" Weiss yelled as she watched her collapsed.

Ruby was not doing so well, either. She was running low on ammo, the pain in her arm was increasing and all she reached her limit. A Beowolf managed to slip passed Ruby. Ruby tried to slash with great speed but it was too late. The Beowolf clawed Weiss' back while she was treating both Yang and Blake. She screamed in pain for the wound was deep and she collapsed on the ground.

Ruby performed a swing that knocked multiple Beowolves away in one swoop. She moved toward the group with tears in her eyes.

"This can't be happening," Ruby said in tears as she held Weiss in her arms.

Ruby placed Weiss on the ground with the rest of her team. She picked up Crescent Rose and ready herself to defend for her life and the lives of her teammates. Ruby wasn't in the best condition. She could barely hold up her weapon, the pain in her arm is not helping either. She knew she going to die as the Beowolves and the large one slowly crept toward them. They knew they are their meal.

Asarirn had enough. He jumped from the tree into the open field.

Ruby was bracing herself from the assaults that was coming toward her. But, a loud whistle echoed through the field, caught the attention of the Beowolves and even Ruby.

Ruby turned to see a man with a black coat, walking toward them. She saw that the man face was covered by the hood but held a frost color sword.

She looked at the man like she had seen him before. She soon realized that she was the man of her dreams.

_He is the guy from my dreams, _Ruby thought to herself. _But what is he doing here?_

Asarirn stopped and watched the group of Beowolves' movement. The beasts simply ignored him and turned back their attention to the girls. They bared their teeth and prepared to attack the girls.

"Fine, suit yourself," Asarirn said to himself and spin his Ice Weaver around. The sword turned into a scythe, the blade looked like it was made from icicles.

Asarirn dashed toward the closest Beowolf. He swung his scythe with one hand, cutting the Beowolf in half in one swing. He swung the scythe, once more, continuing the momentum from the first strike, planting the blade into the ground.

Ruby was surprised to see the man was, also, a scythe wielder. She admired the classic scythe style. But, she dismissed that thought and focus on what's important. Helping her teammates.

The large Beowolf howled in anger watching one of its own kind died. The howl signaled the other Beowolves to attack the man with the black coat.

Many Beowolves charged at Asarirn. As he saw them charged at him, he pulled the scythe from the ground, and decided to charge at them as well.

Asarirn ran toward them and swung his scythe, horizontally slicing the three beowolf. Then he stopped his right leg immediately to perform a front flip to slice down the beowolf in midair. A beowolf jumped at him, but Asarirn simply leaped into the air. A second beowolf attempted to jump at Asarirn but he flipped over gracefully. The scythe transformed into a long spear. He rushed to the ground with the spear's tip pointed toward the ground. This caused to impale the two Beowolves that was below him.

Asarirn landed next to the dead Beowolves with the spear still in his hand. He pulled the spear out from the bodies. He held out the spear with one hand, the spear transformed into a giant shuriken.

During the whole fight, Ruby was trying her best to keep her teammates alive. She felt relieved to find an ally that was helping her with the situation. Ruby looked back to the mysterious man from her dream. She saw how the weapons changed from a sword, to a scythe, to a spear, to a giant shuriken.

"How is he doing that?" Ruby wondered by the multiple weapons that the man used.

With a great swing, Asarirn hurled the giant shuriken toward the whole group of Beowolves. The shuriken would cut down anything that stands on its path. The shuriken headed toward the large Beowolf but the beast simply jumped back to avoid it. The shuriken returned back to Asarirn like a boomerang. He caught it and watched the large Beowolf, as it was the only thing alive.

The weapon emitted a small electricity around it, causing pain to Asarirn's hand. Asarirn quickly spun the giant shuriken, transforming back into the sword. The electricity slowly stopped.

The large Beowolf bared its teeth in pure anger. Instead of facing its threat, it turned its head toward Ruby.

The Beowolf knew that the man in the black coat was here because of the girls. It knew it was going to die so the beast decided to take someone with it. Might as well be the girl with the red cloak. With incredible speed, the large Beowolf sprinted toward Ruby.

Ruby watched the large Beowolf charged at her. She tried so hard to lift her weapon up. However, because of her arm, she's unable to pick her Crescent Rose to defend herself. So, she watched her death approaches.

This was not in Asarirn's plan. He watched in surprise, as the large Beowolf charged at Ruby instead of him.

Asarirn is not going to let that happen. He swung his sword to ready himself. Asarirn said a phrase to himself.

"My eyes open to the new world."

As the large Beowolf was close enough to ready its claws, Ruby couldn't help but close her eyes in fear. She couldn't believe this was happening to here.

_This is my fault… I should have paid more attention to the enemies. Now everyone is going to die because of me… I didn't even get to know who the guy was in the black coat. He must know something about my dreams. But, I will die here…_

The Beowolf swung its claws furiously as it leaped toward Ruby, to end her live right there. She knew her death is coming and sadly accepted it.

But fate didn't have that in mind.

A clash of metal caused Ruby to open her eyes instantly. She widen her silver eyes in surprise, to see a miracle has happened in front of her.

Asarirn stood in front of Ruby, with both hands struggling to hold back the claw attack with his side of the blade.

"B-but how?" Ruby questioned Asarirn, wanting to how he got there in time.

There was no respond from Asarirn as he kept holding back the Beowolf's strength with his own.

_How did he get here so fast? He was far enough that the Beowolf could have kill me. Is he that fast? Even holding back a large Beowolf, he must have a lot of strength._

The large Beowolf growled at Asarirn for intervening its attack. The Beowolf readied its other claw to slash at Asarirn. As the claw swung toward Asarirn, he managed to push back the claw from the attack. He quickly ducked to barely dodge the second claw. Quickly planted his hands to the ground and, delivered a powerful kick into the beast's face. The force of that kick caused the Beowolf to be knock back a few meters.

The Beowolf quickly stood back up and growled at Asarirn in anger.

Asarirn didn't waste any time and charged at the Beowolf.

Ruby watched Asarirn as he charged at the Beowolf with great speed. The same coat, the same sword, and same protection. All of it, she knew for sure that Asarirn is the person in her dream.

As Asarirn reached the Beowolf, he decided to stop in front of the large Beowolf. The Beowolf attempted to slash at Asarirn but he simply swung his sword to parry the incoming attack. Again, the Beowolf attempted to slash at Asarirn with its other claw but, Asarirn parried the incoming attack. Out of sheer anger, the large Beowolf attacked Asarirn with barrages of claws. One after another, the claw attack increased in speed in attempt to kill Asarirn. But, Asarirn managed to keep up with the speed of the barrage and continued to swing his sword to parry all incoming attacks. Faster and faster, the claws were swung at Asarirn and Asarirn still kept up with the parries. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed. Shown how powerful the attacks are.

It was at this moment, the speed of the attacks and the speed of the parries were unbelievably fast. Ruby sat in there in total amazement as the fight progress. She couldn't believe the man was able to parry all those attacks.

Asarirn had enough of this fight, he was reaching his limit. He needed to end this, now. He started say some words to himself.

"Death is emit, no one can escape death's reach, not even me."

The Beowolf heard Asarirn spoke some words and knew things are going to end real soon. The Beowolf swung its claw at Asarirn with all its might and speed. But, Asarirn vanished as the claw struck. This confused the Beowolf greatly, it wanted to know what just happen.

Ruby watched as Asarirn disappeared from the claw attack. Then he reappeared right behind the Beowolf.

"Did he just teleported behind it or is he that fast?" Ruby said to herself.

"Reap," Asarirn spoken under his breath as he reappeared behind the Beowolf.

The Beowolf heard Asarirn and immediately turned around, caught off guard. Asarirn stood there while he held his sword transformed into a scythe, once more. He held the weapon back, prepared to strike the Beowolf. The only difference was that Asarirn's blade glowed black. The Beowolf attempted to leap from Asarirn but the weapon was faster than him. He swung his scythe right through the Beowolf's chest.

The attack expected to kill the Beowolf, right? Well, the scythe fazed through the Beowolf's chest, done absolutely nothing to the beast. The attack confused the Beowolf, and even Ruby was confused on what just happened.

The Beowolf, immediately, swung its claw at Asarirn, but he leaped high into the air. Asarirn front flipped over the Beowolf and landed next to Ruby. His landing caused Ruby to flinch from his unexpected retreat. Asarirn simply turned to face the Beowolf from the distance. The Beowolf roared in anger, it had enough of these game. The Beowolf charged at Asarirn with the intension of killing him.

Ruby sat there watching Asarirn, to see his next course of action. To her surprise, his scythe transformed back into his sword form. Then, the sword disappeared from Asarirn's hand with snowflakes blew into the air. This confused Ruby a lot. She wanted to know what was he going to do now.

The Beowolf continued to charge at the two people, hoping to kill someone once it gets there.

Ruby looked at Asarirn in hope for his next course of action. But, Asarirn stood, perfectly still and watched the Beowolf charging toward them.

"A-are you going to do something?" asked Ruby sounding concern.

No respond from Asarirn.

"It's getting closer!" Ruby tried to get Asarirn attention.

Again, no respond from Asarirn.

Ruby looked back at the Beowolf with a terrify look on her face. The large Beowolf was about to leaped into to the air in order to kill their enemies. Ruby looked back at Asarirn to see if anything changed.

Nothing.

Ruby closed her eyes and waited. Suddenly, she heard a crash on the ground.

She opened her eyes to see what happened. The large Beowolf fell to the ground and skated across the ground toward them. Then, stopped a few feet in front of Asarirn and Ruby. Ruby looked closely at the Beowolf from where she sat. Again, to her surprise, she found the large Beowolf laid on the ground, dead. She couldn't understand what just happened.

In that thought, she remembered Asarirn slashed the beowolf with an attack that fazed through it.

"W-what did you do?" Ruby sounded scared but curious.

No response from Asarirn. Asarirn simply ignored Ruby's question.

He walked up to Ruby and held out his hand to Ruby. Ruby flinched at the sudden gesture from Asarirn but gladly accepted by holding out her left arm. Asarirn pulled Ruby off the ground and she stood up.

"Thanks" Ruby complimented

No response, again. She found this rather annoying. Asarirn ignored her annoyed look and proceed to walk to the three other injured girls.

He kneeled before the injured girls to have a better examination on their wounds. Based on the way the wound was bandaged, it was bandaged poorly. But, Asarirn just thought that they were in battle and didn't have time to properly bandage them.

Asarirn reached under his coat and pulled out three knives. He placed two of the knives on the ground for later use. He used the third to cut the bandages off the wounded girls. He started to cut the bandages off of Weiss first.

"W-what are you doing?" Ruby just wanted to know what's going on.

"I'm going to redress their wounds," Asarirn finally spoken, as he finished Weiss then moving on to Blake. "If I could dress their wounds property, they can recover faster."

"Ah I see," sounded cheerfully once again. She felt so relieved that this guy came to help. "Well, by the way, I'm –"

"Don't care" Asarirn interrupted straightaway, cutting her off. That interruption made Ruby sadden. She believed he had no intention of making friends. Asarirn began cutting off the bandages off of Yang.

Once Asarirn finished getting rid of the bandages, Ruby watched as he picked up the other two knives off the ground. Asarirn held the knives close to his face. He muttered some words, words that Ruby couldn't hear. The knives glowed green for a second. Then, he held the knives in his hand like he was about to throw them.

Ruby quickly wrapped her arms around Asarirn's free arm, she believed that he is going to hurt her friends.

"S-stop" she struggled to say from the pain she bared.

Asarirn managed to free his arm from Ruby's hold. He quickly grabbed hold of Ruby's injured arm to prevent her from further interruption. Ruby fell to the ground from the pain of her arm. Asarirn saw her injured arm but proceeded to throw the knives, first.

Ruby held out her other arm in attempt to stop Asarirn, as he threw the knives at the three girls.

The knives, however, did not penetrate anything, instead the knives formed green magic circles over the girls' wounds. The knives just simply stood in the middle of the circles.

"W-what did you do?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.

"I've stopped the bleeding, so I can bandaged them," Asarirn stated as he reached under his coat to pull another knife for Ruby.

"It seems you're injured also," Asarirn said as looked at the wound. He let go of Ruby's arm and pointed at the claw mark on her shoulder.

"Oh, this?" Ruby pretended there was no pain. "I can bandage this myself. There is nothing to worry about."

She tried to cover the wound with her hand. But, her body jerked as she touched the wound causing a painful sting in her arm.

"I need you to take off your shirt," Asarirn stated, wanting to help Ruby.

Ruby blushed madly from Asarirn's order. She can't believe he wanted her to take off her clothes.

"I-I'm not going… to take off my shirt…," Ruby stated to prevent Asarirn from doing as he pleased. "I don't know you enough. And I bet you don't know me. There are steps we need to take before going that far. Even the very first thing is to… go on… a date…" Ruby words drifted off. She blushed even more by the thought of dating. She shook the thought out of her head and continued to rant on about things.

Asarirn stood there slightly confused by Ruby statement. He simply stared at Ruby for a bit in an attempt to understand. Why won't she let him wrap the wound? He would ask himself. Asarirn just sighed, he didn't want to waste any more time, arguing with this girl.

As Ruby was ranting on about the whole shirt ordeal. Asarirn quickly moved his hand in a mere few inches from Ruby's face. That sudden movement caught Ruby in surprise.

"W-what are-"

"Sleep," he said as his hand glowed for a spilt second.

Ruby felt extremely tried for some reason. Asarirn moved his hand away from her and watched Ruby struggle to stay awake. Her body was getting heavy. Her mind tried to stay awake, but soon gave in to sleep.

"But… why?" Ruby said quietly as she collapsed to the ground.

"I don't have time for this. Besides, it's better if I don't get to know you and you don't get to know me," He stated. Asarirn watched Ruby fell into a deep sleep with a peaceful expression. Asarirn found this somewhat amusing.

Asarirn motioned his hand over the ground. His hand glowed and his bag appeared under his hand on the ground. He searched into his bag for the stuff he needed to treat the girls' injuries. He pulled out a single roll of brown cloth, and then ten others which were white.

A deep sigh shown the disappointment with the current supplies he had with him. He had to find ingredients that could aid him. He returned the brown one back into his bag.

He thought to himself, if he could use his ability to help find the items. But, he doesn't have much energy to work with. He used a lot of during the encounter with the Beowolves, and didn't have time to rest. He needed to do what needed to be done. He doesn't care what happened to him, as long he could heal their wounds.

He placed his hand on the ground and snow started forming in front of him. The snow transformed into a copy of Asarirn.

"I need you to find any ingredients that help these wounds," commanded the clone.

The clone responded by running into the forest with the task in mind. Asarirn watched the clone disappeared into the forest. He gone back to his bag to find other things. After a bit of searching, he found a pink potion. He stared at the bottle's contents before placed on the ground next to him. He placed the necessary stuff on ground before he made the bag disappeared.

Asarirn sat on the ground and watched Team RWBY unconscious on the ground before him. He monitored each the girls wound, to see if any changed. As he sat there, he grasped his chest in pain.

Moments later, the clone came back with items. Asarirn examined each of the items. First, he held a bowl made out of ice. He took a small drink from it. The refreshing taste of water made him figured out what type of water is it.

"Spring water? This is going to work well. What else do you have?" he questioned as the clone handed some plants.

Asarirn's eyes widen in amazement as he held the plant closely. He knew very well, that's a dewy plant.

"Where did you get this?" he asked while he continued to look at the plant.

He watched the clone turned its head toward the forest. He made a note to remember to go get some more, later on.

With the wave of his hand, the clone deformed into a pile of snow. Then, the pile of snow melted into the ground from the temperature. Asarirn grinded the plants into the bowl. The water turned blue. Asarirn and then poured a little bit of the pink potion into the bowl. Which made the water into a purple color. The preparation was now made to treat the wounds.

He unraveled a roll of the white cloth and dipped it into the purple. Asarirn allowed the liquid to soak into the cloth.

Once done, he moved to where Blake lied. He started by unbuttoning Blake's vest to have a clear view of the wound. This leaved Blake only her white blouse on. He started to wrap the cloth around her stomach. The wrapping made Blake had a painful expression on her face.

"Bare the pain for a bit longer," he said to Blake. "Trust me, you will recover in no time."

After treated Blake's wounds, he processed to work on Yang's wounds next. He took off Yang's jacket, only leaving her in her small orange shirt. Asarirn started to wrap the wounds all over her body. To Asarirn surprise, she did not felt the pain from the wrapping but instead had a peaceful look. He made a note that this girl was rather tough. Managed to withstand this much damage, have to be a good fighter.

Asarirn worked on Weiss next. He pulled off her jacket, leaving her in her dress. He noticed that the both the strap and the bra would be in the way.

"Sorry," he apologized as he pulled down both straps, exposing her breast. He quickly tried to wrap the cloth around as fast of possible but also made sure to do it properly.

Asarirn walked over to the last member of Team RWBY, Ruby herself. He pulled off Ruby's blouse, leaving her in her bra. Asarirn used the blouse to cover her body before working on her wound. And then proceeded to wrap the only wound on her body.

After the successful treatment on Team RWBY, he made the best way he could to dress the girls, the way they looked before. Asarirn sat down next to the girls and thought to himself as he waited. He took some notes during the treatment. The emblems to exact. _A rose. A snowflake. A fire. A burning heart. What could this mean? Are they part of some group or is it to represent something?_

Time have passed for a while. Seconds turned into minutes. And then turned into hours. The sun was started to set. This made Asarirn a bit concerned. Team RWBY haven't woken up yet. Asarirn doesn't want to spend any more time here. Especially, not in the condition he was in. Knowing there more of those creature lurking around. He debated whether or not to carry the girls back to his 'home,'

Asarirn sighed in relieve to see Ruby was stirring to wake up.

For that, it was time for Asarirn to leave. After Asarirn packed all of his medical supplies, he scanned the area to insure he didn't left anything behind. Once done, he started to walk toward the trees.

Ruby sat up, while rubbing her eyes, from the nap she had taken. She quickly realized where she were. She turned her head and saw her teammates on the ground, bandaged up, resting well. She scanned the area to find the mysterious guy walked toward the trees.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Ruby called out to Asarirn. Asarirn only responded by waving back at Ruby as he continued to leave.

Ruby knew there was no way for her to convince Asarirn to stop. Ruby done something that would made Asarirn to stop for a moment.

"Thank you!"

That sudden comment made Asarirn to stop. He took one moment before he waved to Ruby one more goodbye before disappeared into the forest.

Ruby smiled to Asarirn's reaction and watched as he left the area. She thought to herself that there was a chance to encounter him again. Ruby walked to her scythe, Crescent Rose, which laid on the ground nearby. She picked it up and flipped it into its compact mode to put away.

As she put away her weapon, she noticed a bandage underneath her blouse where the claw mark wound. She thought for a moment and blushed madly by the thought. She knew very well that the mysterious guy stripped her to treat the wound.

_I can't believe he would actually take off my shirt in order to treat my wound,_ Ruby thought to herself. Her thoughts soon ended as Blake started to stir herself to wake up.

"Blake! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blake stated as she grabbed her stomach. "It feels like my stomach is on fire right now."

Ruby watched the bandage on Blake's abdominal. The blood isn't soaked into the bandage as much as she thought it would.

"So, what happened?" Blake asked, broke Ruby's thought.

"I…I will explain, once everyone is awake."

Blake gazed upon Ruby by that sudden hesitation. But she decided to ignore it for now.

"Ok," she replied. She decided to lay on the grassy field, once more, to gain some rest.

Ruby sat on the grass and watched the rest of her teammates, slowly waking up. Weiss opened her eyes and stared into the sky. While Yang sat up slowly from soreness all over her body.

"What time is it?" Yang asked as she struggled to stand up.

Ruby pulled out her scroll to check the time.

"6:30"

"Wait, are you telling me that we been resting here for the past few hours?" Weiss shot up by the time of day.

"Yes?"

"Well, that doesn't matter now. We have until tomorrow to send our report for Professor Port." Yang stated.

"But," Weiss interrupted. "What happened during the fight?"

Everyone turned their attention toward Ruby. Ruby felt a lot of pressure.

"Well," Ruby started to laugh. The glare from everyone made her felt unease.

"Which one would you rather believe? After everyone else was unconscious, a mysterious hooded guy appeared to save us. And managed to finish off the pack of Beowolves, even the Alpha one."

Everyone stared at her with a confused look.

"Or… I managed to finish off the pack of Beowolves and the Alpha one."

"Yeah… I would say the second one," Yang said gave Ruby a worried look.

"Why!?"

"First of all," Weiss stated. "Where is this "mysterious guy"," that suppose saved us?"

"Well… He left…" pushed two fingers together, sounded dumb right now.

Yang let out a deep sigh, "We just have a long and tired day. Let us just go back home and work on our report."

"But… why anyone believed me?" Ruby said as she stared at the ground.

"We will talk about this later, let just some rest for now," Yang wrapped her arm Ruby before started to walk off.

As the group started to leave, Blake looked up to sky and then look at her bandage up stomach. She thought to herself, _I know for sure Ruby didn't wrapped this herself. Maybe there was a guy that saved us._ The sudden thought caused Blake to realize. _Could it be the person that was hidden in the trees from before?_

Before Blake could think about this more, Ruby called out to her, "Blake! Are you coming?" That caused to snap out of their trail of thoughts.

"Coming!" She replied, before started to join her friends on the walk back. But she still kept the thought in her head for now.


	7. Chapter 7 - Recovering

The night sky slowly pushed the day light away, allowed the darkness of the night to consume the city. But as the night emerged, the city's lights came up in perfect synchronization.

Asarirn stumbled out of the forest while he grabbed his chest. He was breathing heavily. The pain of his chest started to become unbearable. But, he just had to ignore for a bit longer. Enough, to get back to his base. But luckily, the base was just the other side of the street. He looked around to ensure no was watching. In one swoop motion, he crouched low before jumping high into the air, high enough to land on top of the building.

As he landed on the rooftop, he fell on to his hands and knees. The pain was too much to bear and but he was relieved to know, he made it back. Once more, he made a swift hand motion and the medical bag appeared on the ground. Once appeared, he started to take off his coat, revealing his face and his black clothing. The Silent Angels' coat are made out of magical treads that allowed the coat to repair themselves, once damaged. Its to ensure for the member to keep their uniform and saved money on cloth. But the only difference was there was a tear mark on his black shirt.

He took off his shirt to reveal a huge claw mark on his chest. He thought, the mark was from the Big Beowolf's attack before Asarirn performed the final attack. But that doesn't matter to him. The enemy is gone, so that's what matters for now.

Asarirn reached into his bag and began searching for items. He stopped as soon as he pulled out the brown bandages. _I could use these. But that means, I have to rest to recover. And I don't have time to rest. _He stated to himself before putting back the bandage. He proceeded to search in his bag, once more. After a bit, he found a small jar of purple jelly substance. Staring at the jar, Asarirn knew exactly what it was.

"This will do. But, it's going to hurt a lot." He stated before pulled out a small rag.

Over by the ledge of the building, Asarirn leaned against the wall. He placed the small rag into his mouth, before opening the jar. He scooped up some of the jelly onto his fingers. Asarirn paused for a moment to take in a deep breath. He thought to himself that this is going to hurt: a lot.

After he focused his mind, he immediately stuff the jelly like substance directly into the wound. His body jerked as he screamed from the stingy pain in his chest. Lucky enough for Asarirn to have the rag in his mouth to prevent much of the scream to be heard. Looking back at the wound, he noticed that only a small section of the wound had be filled. He had much to go through. At this point, his breathing started to increase due to the pain. But he must press on, to him, he must finish what he started. Continued to fill his wound with more of the jelly, which caused the pain to increase. That caused Asarirn to scream more and more.

"Hey, did you hear that?" A voice Asarirn heard that caused him to stop and froze in place, even though the pain still persisted.

Asarirn looked over the ledge of the building and saw the Team RWBY emerged from the forest. He noticed that Blake was searching around while everyone else gave her a confuse look.

"Hear what?" Yang asked.

"I thought, I just heard someone was screaming in pain off to the distance.

The whole team stood by the trees and attempted to listen for the scream for at least for a minute. During the whole time, Asarirn continued to watch the team while keeping himself quiet but still bared the pain.

"Well I don't hear anything at all," Weiss was the one to break the silence.

"I guess, I'm just that tired then," Blake said with a small laugh.

"Well then, let's get a move on team," Ruby commanded and tried to be cheerful for her teammates. This gave everyone a smile before started walking back toward Beacon.

Asarirn let out sigh by the sight of the girls leaving. Once they left, Asarirn finished filling the wound with the jelly. He left the jelly sat in his wound for a while, breathing heavily by the stingy pain.

After a couple of minutes had passed by, Asarirn grabbed the rag he used in his mouth and started to wipe away the jelly substance on his chest. As he wiped the jelly off his chest, the wound on his chest is gone. No cuts, No scar, like nothing happened to him.

He put back his black shirt on, even though the tear was there still, before rested by the wall of the door. He stared into the cold night sky, letting the moonlight shine upon his face. Letting the black hair and brown eyes glistered by the night sky. He continued to stare into the star night before his eye lids started to weigh down into sleep.

RWBY's dorm

The team entered the respective dorm room, each of them felt both tired and defeated.

"Finally," Yang let out a yawn as she walked up to her bed, stretching. She kicked off her boots before climbed onto her bed. She literally face planted her pillow in order for to rest.

"Yeah, we should all be grateful, we made it back in one piece," Blake stated as she walked to her drawer to gather her sleepwear.

"True, but that doesn't stop us from going to classes tomorrow," Weiss said sounding tired. Everyone groaned by Weiss' comment. Well, everyone expect for Ruby, who appeared to be pondering about something.

Ruby continued to ponder about the events earlier that day and tried to find out a way to convince the others that there was a guy in black who saved them. Her mind and eyes trailed off and settled upon Weiss, who started to undo her dress by started to take off her jacket. Once Weiss had her jacket off and slid the strap to pull down her dress, Ruby noticed Weiss' bandaged back. By that sight, that gave Ruby the evidence she needed to prove.

"Aww Ha!" Ruby pointed at Weiss. Everyone flinched by the sudden outburst from Ruby.

"What?" Weiss questioned Ruby's sudden outburst.

Ruby slowly walked up to Weiss which caused Weiss to be unease by Ruby's action. She stopped next to Weiss before speaking.

"I can prove there was a guy in a black coat," Ruby said confidently. Which caused everyone to groan by Ruby's imagining person.

"Hey! At least hear me out on this," Ruby begged.

"There is nothing that you could prove that this was a so called "mysterious guy" being there," Weiss stated. By this time, Yang turned her head, from her pillow, toward the rest of her team.

"I can prove it with this," Ruby said as she pointed toward Weiss' bandaged body. Everyone looked at her with a confused look before Blake broke the silence.

"And what does this prove?" Blake tried to understand Ruby's evidence.

"That I didn't do it,"

"What?" Weiss sounded confuse.

Ruby reached into her pouch on her belt and pulled a roll of white bandages.

"See," Ruby held the roll out to her team. Blake walked to Ruby and grabbed the roll and examined the roll.

"This hasn't been used," Blake stated.

"Ruby probably carried extras," Weiss explained. Yang continued to stare at her team with her tired eyes.

"Also, my bandages are white, not brown," Ruby explained. By Ruby's statement, everyone was surprise to see it was true, even Yang jumped up from her bed by what Ruby had said.

"Wait. So are you telling me that you let an unknown stranger come by and take off my dress, in order to dress my wound?" Weiss sounded angry and also at the same time, she blushed slightly.

"Aww…yes…" Ruby was afraid to answer.

"How could you let this happened!?"

"It wasn't my fault, he put to sleep and-"

"Wait," Yang interrupted her sister. "This guy put you to sleep?"

"Well, I could say it was my fault for that," Ruby started to explain. "I sort of talked too much." For that, Ruby kept to herself based on what Asarirn said.

_ It's better if I don't get to know you and you don't get to know me._

"Sound like a rapist to me," Yang sounded concern for her little sister.

"Agree," Weiss agreed.

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Blake rebutted.

"How?" Weiss questioned

"Well, who goes out of the way to save us from the pack of Beowolves? Then goes out of the way to treat our wound. Just to rape us?" Blake explained

"Well true," Yang agreed. "Ruby why don't you explain what happened back there?"

"Okay. Well, after you guys fell unconscious, it was only me to defend off the pack and the big one. Then, everyone heard a loud whistle from within the trees. "

"That's when the mysterious guy appeared?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded.

Blake thought to herself, _Could it be the guy I heard in the trees earlier?_

"But, no one took him seriously and continued to focus on us," Ruby continued. "Then, like it felt like a flash, he took out the whole pack. Leaving only the big one left."

"Whoa, what weapon he was using in order for him to take out so many Beowolves that fast?" Yang sounded amazed and awaked.

Took only a moment for Ruby to remember before answering, "I think it was a blade that appeared to be made out of ice or something that can transform into different type of weapons."

Weiss widen her eyes in surprise by Ruby's description of the mysterious guy's weapon and thought to herself, _No… it can't be that blade._

"Weiss?" Ruby asked that caused her to break her trail of thought.

"What," she responded.

"You were spacing out," Yang stated.

"I was thinking about something, then what happened?" Weiss asked to avoid any question.

"Ok, well anyway, the guy managed to go up against the big beowolf with ease, even managed to parry all of the claws attack with intense speed. He even kill the beast with his blade turned into a scythe. Which I thought it was really cool."

"So after he killed it, what did he do?" Blake asked, wanting answers.

"He started to work on your guys' wound and didn't want to make any small chit chat. And then, that's when I started to talk too much, which cause him to put me to sleep."

"How?"

"I don't know, he just moved his hand in front of my face and the next thing I knew, I just fell down and slept."

"Did he just left after that?" Yang asked.

"No. After I woke up, I saw him started to leave before you guys woke up. Like he was watching over us during our nap." Ruby stated.

Everyone thought to themselves in silence for a minute before Weiss broke the silence.

"As I like to think about this mysterious guy as much the next person," Weiss said. "I think we should change our bandages and get some needed sleep."

"Yeah, I agree with the snow queen here," Yang sounded tried once more. "We can talk about this tomorrow. I would like to get some rest."

Everyone agreed by that plan and started to unravel their bandages. Blake was the first to uncover your bandage.

"It's gone…," Blake stated.

"What's gone?" Ruby asked. Blake turned toward the group to reveal her injuries, the wound on Blake's stomach was gone. That caused everyone else to be surprise as Blake was. This caused everyone else to shred through bandages to reveal their injuries. The same for them, their wounds were gone also.

"Ok, this is freaky," Ruby said.

"At least, we don't have any scars. I will say this is a good thing," Yang said rather cheerfully.

"I had enough surprises for one day. I going to bed," Weiss said rather annoyed.

Everyone else soon followed, each changed into to their respectful sleepwear. Each gone to their bed and then each one started to sleep, well everyone expect for Ruby. Ruby just laid in her bed, pondering about the whole experience.

"I didn't even get to ask the guy about my dream," Ruby said to herself. Ruby continued to lay in her bed for a bit longer, hoping to not get the same nightmare again. Soon, she fell into a peaceful sleep like everyone else.

Meanwhile

In the very same evening, a man sat behind a desk. The man had white hair and wore a green suit. The man is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. The man was doing his usual business, working through paperwork and such. Soon, he took a moment to pause when a blonde hair woman, who wore a white blouse and black business skirt, entered the room. She walked up to Ozpin's desk and placed a mug of coffee.

"Thank you, Glynda," Ozpin said as he picked up his mug while staring into the paper work.

"I see, you have been slammed with paperwork again," Glynda said as she looked through her scroll.

"Well, this is the life of a headmaster," He stated. "Besides, should you be heading home? It's started to get late."

"You should know by now, I'm here for the meeting to discuss the recent incident that happened the last week," Glynda said as she placed her scroll on his desk, showing the files to Ozpin. The files contained information about three mysterious people suddenly appeared in Vale. A video was shown that one was killed by the other two. Then, a flash of light which caused the camera to go out. The files also contained about the concern safety of the people.

Ozpin glanced at the information for a moment before he turned his seat around. He held his mug with both his hands and stared out his window at the city of Vale. _Truly a beautiful city to be in_, he thought to himself. "Yep, this is going to be interesting," Ozpin said to himself. Glynda Goodwitch simply stared at the headmaster with a confused look, mostly a concerned look.

After a couple of minutes had passed. Ozpin took a drink from his mug, letting the taste of sweet coffee drifted him away from reality. Ozpin allowed his mind to wondered off until the desk started to make a beeping noise. A small screen popped with three dark figures behind a large desk. Ozpin simply ignored them for a bit longer until one of them yelled out.

"Ozpin!" A man yelled at Ozpin in attempt to his attention.

Ozpin let out a sigh expecting some bad news, before turning himself toward the screen. "Yes, Councilman?"

"How are you going to approach this situation, Ozpin?" The man question. A picture appeared on the screen, shown a man in a black hooded coat killing the other man in the same coat.

"I don't have time to deal with this. I have an academy to maintain and many stacks of paper to sort through," Ozpin stated.

"Let your assistant handle that task," the man stated. Glynda was about to say something but Ozpin cut her off.

"She is busy with her teaching here at Beacon," Ozpin explained.

"We have more important matter to discuss with the current situation at hand," the man said with a irritate tone.

"We appointed you headmaster for a reason," A woman voice explained. "For you to ensure the safety of the people."

"Is that all, Councilmen?" Ozpin questioned, wanting to end this little meeting.

"Don't let us regret our decision your position as headmaster," The woman stated before the screen disappeared.

"Why, do you have to make them mad?" Glynda questioned. "Well, the information indicated from the body that was recover, couldn't be identify. Even the database of the other kingdoms couldn't identify the corpse.

"I believed there are more to it than we thought."

"How?"

"Ah, let time do tell us what happen next," He said as he got up from his seat. "Shall we?" he said as he made a gesture to Glynda. She only made a small nod in respond. The two of them left the office, ending their day to await a new.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Plan

The morning light shined upon Asarirn's face, causing him to open his tired eyes to the new day. Asarirn found himself rested by the ledge of the building with his coat as a makeshift blanket. He knew he hasn't received that much sleep during the last week due to the thought of ambush. So instead of sleep, he placed his mind in a trance. This allowed his mind to become aware of his surroundings.

However, since there were no ambushes during the last week, there was no need to be half asleep. Asarirn thought to himself that if he permitted himself to have a full night sleep, there was a chance for an ambush. Doesn't hurt to be cautious? But, it wouldn't matter if he was cautious, he could have rested and been fine. He let out a sigh by the sheer stupidity.

Asarirn continued to rest by the ledge, allowing himself to wake up. Moments had passed before he decided to get up. His body jerked as he tried to stand up and stretch. He felt the soreness in his body from yesterday's encounter. But, that doesn't matter to him. As long he could move, he can fight. He put on his coat, properly making sure it was on right, but left the hood down.

He determined his next course of action by surveying the city. Asarirn must find these "people" before handling the organization's traitor. By letting out a heavy sigh, he knew this could be delay by a couple weeks. Hell, it could be up to month. Well that doesn't matter to Asarirn. The plan has been set for him and all he could was try. But to him, failure is not an option.

Once he finished gazing upon the city, he pulled up his hood, making sure to cover his face. The next we knew, he started to leap from rooftop to rooftop. The plan to find the mysterious people.

RWBY's Dorm

The peaceful morning light shine upon Team RWBY's dorm.

"Wake up, Team!" Ruby said cheerfully.

The rest of her team groaned to the sudden alarm that was set for them. Each of the team tried their best to wake themselves up.

"Seriously, Ruby, enough with the nightmares. You're too young for that," Weiss said as she tried her best to wake up from her beauty sleep.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's morning!" Ruby stated, continued with the cheerfully state.

By the sudden comment, Weiss quickly peered to the clock that was nearby. The clock read, 7:00. To Weiss surprise was enough to fully wake her up.

"Wait," Yang said, waking herself up by Ruby's news. "You did not had the same nightmare from before?"

"I did not!" Ruby said with increased excitement. "It shows that I'm started to grow up."

"Maybe, the near death experience caused her to snap out of her nightmare," Blake explained as she stretched within her bed.

"It can't be that simple, Blake," Weiss said.

"Well, I don't care. I'm wide awake and full of energy. I can take on the whole day," Ruby stated as she already appeared in her school uniform.

"I can't say if this is a good thing or bad thing," Weiss said rather annoyed.

"Ah, don't be like that Weiss. At least this fixed her problem, we don't have to worry about her nightmares now," Yang sounded rather happy for her sister.

"Come on, guys. We need to get ready for school," Ruby said eagerly. Which was strange, consider Ruby didn't like lectures but in this case, she was rather happy to have fully slept.

So, the rest of the RWBY team got dressed up for their usual routine, getting breakfast from the cafeteria and then going to classes.

Meanwhile, overhead of the city of Vale, Asarirn continued on leaping from rooftops in search of any leads, he was seeking. It's has been hours, since he began his search but came with nothing. He thought of many ways to track these guys but again, nothing. Because the people could sense him tracking them, it means magic would be useless with them. So the only option was to do the old fashion, just leaping on rooftop and searching for them that way.

As Asarirn jumped onto the next building, he instantly noticed a man in a black robe stood on one of the rooftop. He knew it's one of the people from that night. But this man just simply stood there, watching Asarirn's movement. The way that person stood was like he was taunting him.

Asarirn didn't waste any time. Asarirn turned around in midair, allowing himself to fly backwards. Reached under his coat, he pulled out two knives. Swung his arm, the knives flew straight toward the man. The knives came close enough to make contact but instead the mysterious man vanished into thin air.

Asarirn landed onto the next rooftop, sliding backwards. He watched the man disappeared and his knives flew into the alley below.

"My knives…" Asarirn said as he reacted to the event. He let out a deep sigh, not because he missed the target but losing his knives in the alley. It wasn't a surprise to Asarirn that the man would disappear instantly, he already suspected the people being cunning. He counted his remaining knives: four.

So far, Asarirn debated to whether or not to go retrieve the knives. Since, he was unknown to the world, gathering more supplies would be rather difficult. So in the end, the decision was made, he going to gather his missing knives.

Asarirn leaped into the alleyway where the knives flew into. It wasn't long until he found them stuck on a wall about a couple feet off the ground. He grabbed them and placed them with the rest under his coat. "It's best to not leave any evidence here," He said to himself. With that, he walked down the alleyway and turned around the corner to leave. Well, not until he walked into someone causing the man to fell to the ground and Asarirn staggered a bit.

"Hey! Watch where you walking," the man barked at Asarirn, who was still on the ground.

"Sorry. I wouldn't expect someone to be walking through these alleyways." Asarirn had a close expectation on the man. The man had orange hair, which the hair covered his right eye. He wore a white jacket and black pants. The man wore a bowler hat and carried around a cane.

"Yeah, whatever," the man replied. Asarirn didn't like the guy's attitude.

Asarirn started to walk away from the man.

"Hey! Are you going to help me up?"

"You can help yourself up. Beside I said I was sorry."

The man quickly stood up from the ground. He used the hook of his cane to stop Asarirn and turned him around. "Whoa there boy. You should treat your elder with respect. Do you know who am I?"

"Don't know. Don't care," Asarirn replied. Asarirn knocked the cane off his shoulder and walked away, leaving the man alone.

"Sheesh, kids these days. He should be lucky, that I am late for this deal or I would of teach that kid a thing or two all about respect. No one and I mean no one is going to mess with me, Roman Torchwick," Roman said as he started to walk toward the place he needed to go.

A couple minutes has passed and Asarirn leaned against in the alleyway to recollect his thoughts. He can't decide if everyone here are jerks or some are. He declined the thought when he thought about the four girls. _They seemed rather nice,_ Asarirn thought.

"Hey is that the guy?" A man said. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard voices toward the street. Asarirn turned his head toward the voices. He noticed two police officers were standing off to the distance looking at Asarirn.

"Yeah that's look like the murder. Hey, Freeze!" the other man commanded, as both of them drew their pistols.

"Murder?" Asarirn question himself. He doesn't have time to deal with this. This was going to waste even more time. He needed the time to find these people and fast. So, the only reaction to this situation was to run, which Asarirn did.

The officers watched Asarirn run away, through the alley, from them. One of the officer shook his head, "Why do everyone run every single time?"

"I don't think we get paid enough for this," the other one commented.

The officers finally decided to chase after Asarirn. It wasn't long for Asarirn to put some distance between him and the officers. He was going to use the small window of time to throw off his pursuers. Asarirn stop and summon his bag with a quick hand motion. He quickly took off his belt which held his blade in order to get his coat off. Next, he stuffed his coat into the bag and made the bag disappear. Then, he reposition his belt to allow the blade to place on his back instead by the waist.

With the sudden change of appearance, Asarirn walked into the street. He held his head down in hope to not draw any unnecessary attention. With that, he entered the closest building.

Inside the building, it was a simple bar place. It had many small table scattered around, surrounded by chairs. There was a wooden countertop that stretch across in front of a wall. Behind the counter, there was a large shelves of assorted alcoholic drinks. Also behind the counter, stood a man. The man looked about in his mid-forties that dressed professionally. He had short black hair with some grey hair mixed within. The man wore a white dress shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. He also wore small reading glasses. The man dressed more like a butler rather than a bartender. The bartender stood behind the counter cleaning some glassware in prep for tonight's business. The bar itself looked rather barren except for a couple of customers. Makes sense, since nobody was here during the daytime.

Asarirn walked up to one of the stools at end of the counter. As Asarirn took his seat, the bartender paused for a moment to take a look at Asarirn before going back cleaning his glass.

"Sorry, but I don't serve alcohol to minors," the bartender said as he walked up toward Asarirn.

"Orange juice would be fine," Asarirn replied as he leaned on the counter with both arms on the counter and his head pointed down. Asarirn hoped that the person would serve him some orange juice.

"Very well, one moment." The bartender poured some orange juice into a small glass and slide the drink down the counter. The moment the drink came close enough, Asarirn caught the drink with ease. He instantly took a small drink from it before setting it back down.

The bartender took a good at Asarirn's weapon before asking, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Asarirn took a moment before answering, "What makes you say that?"

Before the bartender could answer, they heard some voices outside of the bar. "Where did he go!?"

The two police officers were outside of the bar looking for Asarirn. "I don't know, I swear we don't get paid enough for this."

Soon enough, the two officers ran down the street to pursue their criminal. The bartender looked at Asarirn, who was pretending nothing was happening.

"I guess those guys were looking for you," the bartender said jokingly.

"How do you know they were looking for me?" Asarirn said with a serious tone which caused the bartender to be a bit of surprise.

"I been in this business for years, now. I seen people done the same exact trick you pulled."

"Is that so?"

"So, any reason why they were after you, don't mind me asking?"

"I would say...," Asarirn took a pause before answering. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Hmm... I see, are you a student by any chance?" the bartender asked but Asarirn answered his question with a shrug.

"Oh by the way, I need you to pay before you can get more drinks from me," the bartender stated. Asarirn reached into his small pouch on his belt and dropped some gold coins on the counter. The bartender looked at the payment and smiled.

"Well this proves it."

"What?"

"That you are not from around here," he explained. "The currency is Lien not gold."

By the bartender's explanation caused Asarirn to sigh angrily knowing the mistake he caused. Asarirn doesn't know what to expect now. He could run away and hoped things don't turn out bad. But instead, he stayed to find out what the bartender have to say.

"Do you have a home?" the bartender asked which caused Asarirn to be surprised but didn't give a respond. "I see. If you want, I can afford you a place to stay out in the back and hey, if you need a job, you could work with me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know," the bartender responded which caused Asarirn to be confuse for a moment before the bartender continued. "Usually, I don't help anybody that I do not know but you seem to be expectation just by looking at you."

"I appreciate your help but I rather not stay."

"Why? Is it you don't trust me?"

"No. I just don't want to bring my problem here. Besides, I'm a traveler. I never stay in one place," Asarirn said as he pushed the gold coins toward the bartender, hoping he could accept them as payment. "Well, it's best for me to go."

"Well, if you need to drink again or someone to listen to your problem, you know where to find me," the bartender said as he scoop up the gold coins. "I will say, your money is good here." Asarirn smiled by the bartender statement.

"Well goodbye," Asarirn started to walk toward the exit but stop by the door. "Something tells me that I will be back here again."

"I hope so, my friend. I hope so." The bartender thanked Asarirn before he left the bar to begin his search once again.

Meanwhile…

During the lecture of Professor Port, Team RWBY tried their best to listen to one of Professor Port's ridiculous stories. "And there I was, inside a Nevermore's nest surrounded by its hatchlings. I have nothing to fight against except for my sheer wits. With those wits, I made a weapon out of parts of the nest…

Yang tired her best to stay awake in class but the stories were just too boring for her. So she doze off a bit. Blake just simply sat there reading the class's textbook about Grimm, sometimes checking back on the professor to hear anything important. Less Likely it's going to happen. Weiss just patiently sat in her seat, waiting for the class to end. But as for Ruby, her mind wonder off a bit, thinking about the events in the forest. She wondered if there was a way to meet that guy again in order for to ask him about the dream she had.

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss nudged her a bit to snap her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Ruby answered.

"I have been thinking about this guy you talked about…"

"Yes?"

"Could this guy be part of the White Fang?" Weiss questioned. Blake overheard their conversation and decided to cut in.

"How could you be so sure?" Blake jumped in.

"Well think about it, he doesn't want reveal who he was, or say his name. He's probably a Faunus that's afraid of us. No offends." Blake narrowed her eyes by that comment.

"That doesn't make sense, what kind of White Fang member goes out of the way to help others," Ruby said and then looked at Blake. "Oh… Never mind. But anyway, I need to find him to know if he knows anything about my dreams."

"Aww… Ruby is still dreaming about her prefect man," Yang started to wake herself up as she heard Ruby.

"Shut up!" Ruby blushed as she picked up a small book and threw it at Yang.

Yang dodged the book with ease. "Ha! You missed!"

Ruby was about to throw another one until someone got her attention. "Ahem!" Ruby looked to see it was Professor Port that got her attention. Ruby just figured out she had interrupted Professor Port class. "Oops, Sorry."

"Its fine, Ms. Rose. Just make sure it never happens again. So where was I?" Professor Port took a moment to recollect his thoughts. "Ah yes. As I was saying before being chase by the Nevermore hatchlings and pack of Beowolves…"

"So, what are we going to do, Ruby," Weiss tried to refocus her leader at the matter at hand.

Ruby sat there for a minute trying to figure out their next course of action. "Based on what we have, the mysterious guy could have the answers we are looking for. If we can find him then we might know what are White Fang up to."

"So how do we find him?" Yang toned was rather bit serious, she had enough fun.

"Well if he is a member of the White Fang, maybe we can find him doing something important," Ruby stated.

"So when are we going to do this?" Blake asked.

"How about after we are done with all of our classes for today?"

"Finally something to do," Yang sounded rather pleased.

"Right, sounds like a plan," Weiss stated.

After Team RWBY had completed their classes for today, they found themselves in their dorm room preparing for their search.

"So are we ready?" Ruby asked their team. Everyone nodded their heads. "Where are we heading to, Blake?"

"Well based on what I found out, there is supposed to be a deal that is going to happen, down by the warehouse district."

"Hmm… What kind of deal?"

"Well that part I have no idea but the deal is important enough that not everyone knows what is it about."

"I guess we can start from there," Weiss stated.

"Are we ready to crash their party?" Ruby sounded happy.

"Heck yea!" Yang raised her arm to show her enthusiasm.

Team RWBY departed for the deal.


	9. Chapter 9 - Starry Night Sky

The warehouse district was located near the docks. Team RWBY was there in order to put a stop to the deal and find out more information about the White Fang. They looked inside a warehouse and nobody was there… again.

"Ugh… This is the Ninth one and still nothing," Yang sounded bored.

"You know this can't be that easy," Weiss explained as the whole team walked out of the warehouse to search the next one down.

As the team was walking into to the next warehouse, Yang commented, "I thought by now we are lucky enough to find…" Yang stopped talking as the team entered the warehouse to find Roman Torchwick standing by a table in the middle of the building, talking to a member of the White Fang. Roman Torchwick immediately noticed the team as they entered the building.

"Ah if isn't the group of kids that ruin everything," Roman tried to play it cool. As he had his attention on Team RWBY, "Do you think we can take them on?" After a moment later, no answer. He looked to find that one White Fang member already left. "Of course, I should have brought Neo with me than trusting the animals of the White Fang." He turned his attention back to the four girls. "Can we talk about this?" The team pulled out their weapons and readied themselves for the fight. "Guess not." Roman only responds was to sprint toward the back door.

"After him!" Ruby commanded as she started to chase after Roman Torchwick. "At least we can capture him." The rest followed in pursuit.

Asarirn, once again, jumped from rooftop to rooftop. To him, it was another day with no luck. Since his search, he got a pretty good idea what the city look like without referring to the map. Based on the information he had gathered, he knew he was in a kingdom called Vale. On the other hand, he still doesn't know what the creatures he had fought before were. Maybe, the kingdom itself fight off the creature out to keep the people safe. Even he knew there are other kingdoms, just like this one. But based on what he heard that it's harder to travel to other kingdoms. Why doesn't it matter to Asarirn right now? Sure he wanted to help others but not in the current situation he's in. There are seven people running around that he doesn't know what they are up to. There is a traitor among his ranks whose specifically target Asarirn. Yep, some kind of leader he is.

Asarirn landed on a warehouse and stopped. He haven't been that part of the industrial district. He decided to scan the area to find anything intersecting. Nothing really special about this place, just a bunch of warehouses near the docks.

He decided to sit on top of one of the warehouse to rest. It has been a long day and no progression was made. Asarirn looked up to the sky toward the moon. _Why is the moon shattered?_ He looked at his palm and watched a magic circle appeared. The magic circle was a light blue color with a crescent symbol in the center. He could sensed a lot of Luna magic coming from this moon. He looked back to the sky, not at the moon but toward the stars. There were a lot of stars that cover the skies, which made him remember about his mother…

_Flashback…_

The night sky caused many to rest for the night, but expect for Asarirn. Asarirn was running outside, having the blast of a time. The only difference for Asarirn, he was younger, about eight or nine years old. He didn't have the markings on his face. During that time, he wasn't called Asarirn Nightlyis but instead called Arranis Shadow. He still had all his energy to continue to play around the lawn outside of his home. His brother and sister were asleep, but that didn't bother Asarirn.

Asarirn noticed his mother. His mother had long perfectly straight brown hair. She always wore a green robe when she's at her home. He knew his mother was outside to watch over him. But that wasn't he noticed, he noticed his mother looking out into the stars. The sight of his mother caused him to be curious which caused him to stop running and walked up to his mother.

As Asarirn approached his mother, his mother turned her head toward him and smiled. Her kind smile caused Asarirn to smile in respond.

"What's wrong, Arranis? Had enough of playing outside?"

"No, I just wondering why are you looking into the sky?"

Asarirn's mother looked back into the sky. "It's because I was looking at the stars."

"Why?"

Asarirn's mother smiled once more by the curiosity of her child's mind. "To see how much hope there are."

"Hope?"

"Well, look at the sky and what do you see, Arranis?"

Asarirn looked into the sky with many of the stars shined brightly. "All I see are stars."

"Is that so?" His mother found that rather assuming. Asarirn took a moment to think before asking.

"Then, what do you see?"

"What I see are many kind of people's hopes shrine brightly. Each have a reason to believe in hope."

"Do you believe in hope?"

"Yes, very much. It takes only one person to have a strong believe in hope for others to believe."

"How much do you believe in hope?"

"Enough that once they look at my star, they know that one person still have faith, no matter what happens."

Asarirn walked close to his mother and leaned against her side. His mother placed her hand on his head. Asarirn thought hard on what her mother said before responding, "I guess that makes two of us." His mother looked down toward her son and listened. "As long you have hope, then I will have hope no matter what. Once they seen my star then they can believe also."

"And this is why you are my child." Asarirn continued to watch the stars as his mother hummed a lullaby. The soothing sound caused Asarirn to become sleepy. He looked at his mother as his eyes become very heavy and then fell asleep.

_Flashback end…_

Asarirn laid back on the roof of a warehouse. _I guess I will sleep here, tonight. The stars look so bright enough that I don't feel like moving._ The thought of the stars caused Asarirn to remember that day with his mother. _No matter what, there is always hope. Even what I become now, I can still have faith. _He held his hand up toward the sky, reforming the Luna magic circle from before. A cloud appeared around Asarirn which was made up of celestial magic. Inside of the cloud consist of a lot of bright little dots, representing stars. In one hand motion, the stars to move around to form a woman wearing a ballerina. The celestial ballerina started to dance around the cloud with elegant and grace. Asarirn smiled by the sight of the dancer. He hoped one day he could see his mother again and show this to her. He continued to watch the dance until his mind started to fall asleep. His eyes slowly closing for him to see the next day.

As Asarirn was on the brink of sleeping, a sudden crash of wooden crates caused him to jump. Because of the sudden noise caused Asarirn to break his contraction on the magic. The dancer, along with the cloud, vanished into thin air. Asarirn stood up to see the source of the sound. Then he heard some yelling.

"Hey, get back here!"

"I guess you don't understand the concept of cops and robbers!"

Asarirn managed to see Ruby chasing after Torchwick. _Of course she here. How convenient._ Asarirn took a closer look at Torchwick._ Isn't that the guy I ran into before? _ Then so after, the rest of RWBY followed after. _Well great, there goes a good night._ Asarirn watched as team RWBY chased Torchwick into a warehouse. The only difference about this warehouse it was marked with the sighs of "Private Property."

"This doesn't concern me," Asarirn said to himself before standing up and jumping on to the next warehouse. But, the moment he landed, he felt his own energy behind him. He stopped and hoped it's not what he was thinking. He turned toward the presence and found it to be at the warehouse that team RWBY and Torchwick had entered. "Oh No…" Asarirn responded before jumping toward the location.

**Author's Note: So if people are wondering about the updates for this. The reason I could update daily (if people haven't notice) is because I had this story written, up to this point. Now, the issue is I don't think I could do the daily update, anyway. The only way I could update daily, if I decided to try hard on this. But the other reason is that I have school work and such. So I don't know what to expect from now. If people have questions or concerns, please PM. Thanks for reading and sorry for the cliffhanger, lol.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Blaze the Fire Wielder

The inside of the warehouse was rather barren. This warehouse was simple, open space, had windows, second floor walkway, and single backdoor.

Roman attempted to run toward the back but Ruby blocked the exit by appearing before him. He quickly pulled up his cane and fired a round toward Ruby, which she side dashed out of harm's way. After the first round shot, Roman quickly turned around to fire behind him at the remaining team, whom just enter the warehouse. The team scattered to avoid the shot. Roman turned back on Ruby, who already dashed toward him to perform a side slash. But he managed to hold his can in order to block it.

"You know that gardening tool is a bit annoying," Roman commented as he held back Ruby's weapon. Ruby simply ignored that comment.

The remaining teammates quickly recovered from the blast and started to sprint toward Ruby and Roman. Weiss quickly held up her weapon, horizontally, and skid across the room towards the two. Roman pushed Ruby's weapon away, enough to break the hold. Roman quickly jumped back a bit in order to dodge Weiss' piercing attack. Roman thought to himself, _One, I can handle. Two, well… maybe. _Then looked at Blake and Yang. _I know for sure that I can't handle all four of them. I can't win at this rate._

Asarirn landed on a ledge, outside on one of the windows of the warehouse. He watched as the battle unfold. Asarirn didn't care for their fight. He knew that the person he was seeking would show up, sooner or later.

Roman watched as everyone dashed toward him. He knew he can't win against them. "Well, I guess luck is not on my side."

Before Yang and Blake were close enough, Blake sensed something was wrong. She turned her attention to Yang. "Yang!" Blake called out to Yang. Yang quickly turned her head toward Blake.

"Disengage!"

Both Yang and Blake quickly stopped and jumped back a few feet, as a giant fireball crashed into the spot, they were at. Everyone froze by the unexpected fire.

Roman quickly thought, _Was that Cinder? Boy, I guess luck is on my side after all._

But to Roman surprise, he heard footsteps from the second level walkway and then heard a man's voice.

"I wouldn't expected you two to manage to dodge that. Man, I was wrong," The man said rather disappointed. Everyone turned their attention toward the man on the walkway. The man wore an orange robe with a hood that covered his face. The man simply walked a few more feet and stopped. The man leaned onto the handrail, like he didn't care for their situation.

Asarirn watched as the man made his entrance. Asarirn knew for sure that man was from that night on the rooftop.

The man turned his attention toward Roman. "I thought a man like yourself, could take on four girls at the same time. If you know what I mean," the man said jokingly.

"I can handle many women but not these one though," Roman responded. The whole Team RWBY was confuse on what was going on.

"Is that so," the man responded. The man looked toward Ruby's Team. "Nah, I still believe you could handle them." This caused Yang to fire a round at the mysterious man, out of anger. The man simply held out his palm. An orange magic circle and blocked the incoming attack. "Whoa there, you know you could get burn these, right?" the man said, mocking Yang. Before Yang could unleash a barrage of attacks, Ruby held up her hand to signal her to stop.

"Who are you?" Ruby questioned the man.

"It's rude thing to ask someone who they are without properly introducing yourself first." The man responded. "But, like I would ever tell you if you did."

"Then, why are you here?" Roman questioned the man.

"Well if you must know," The man started to explain. "I kind of waiting for our guest of honor to arrive."

"And, who is that?" Blake questioned. Blake felt unease by this man presence.

"Ah, in good time, young lady," the man replied. "But, in the meantime, I should help you out, friend," he said as he was looking at Roman.

"Why are you helping me?" Roman asked, even though, he didn't want to question this man motives. But, Roman felt relieved for somebody is willing to help him.

"Well, I sort of new around here and I need a place to stay. So, if I would to help you in this little situation you have there, then I could stay at your place." Roman thought hard about the man's words. It would get him out of this mess. "Besides…" the man continued, interrupting Roman's thoughts. "Four on one is sort of unfair. It feels like I should make things fair."

"You should know…" Ruby intervened. "This guy is a bad guy."

"Is that so?" the man replied. The way he said it was like he didn't care. "I guess that makes me the bad guy also." The man quickly summoned a magic circle and fired a fire ball at Blake and Yang. Both girls quickly jumped out of the way, forcing them back.

The man, in one swift movement, took off his robe in order to reveal himself. This man wore an orange opened jacket with yellow trims all over. The man doesn't wore a shirt, so it would reveal his abs. He also wore a long orange baggy pants with orange boots. This man had short red spiky hair with green eyes.

The man held up his robe, he had on, and let the robe to catch on fire. Once the robe turned into ashes, the man swung his arm in one motion, as a line of magic circles appeared in between Blake and Yang, and Ruby and Weiss. The magic circles disappeared, after a moment.

"Watch out!" Ruby warned. "This man uses long range attacks, so be careful." The man simply smiled by Ruby's observation. Ruby charged at Roman and does an overhead swing at him. Roman noticed it and jumped back before she planted the blade into the ground. But, the man saw this and smiled. He held up his hand toward Ruby but Yang saw this and fired a couple of rounds at the man. The man simply held out his other hand and a magic circle appeared, once more, to block the incoming attacks.

As Ruby was about to plant her scythe into the ground from her attack earlier, a small magic circle appeared at where Ruby planted her scythe in the ground. Ruby attempted to pull Crescent Rose from the ground but the scythe won't budge. "What?" Ruby questioned.

Roman stood next to Ruby and held his cane at her to fire but he noticed Weiss was about to lunge at him. So, he quickly held up his cane to block the incoming attack.

As Weiss was about to lunged, she noticed the man was right next to her. "How?" She questioned, couldn't comprehend what just happen. The man already had his leg out and was about to kick. Weiss quickly brought up her glyph to block the kick. The man kicked through her defense, causing the glyph to shatter, and knocked her back towards Blake and Yang. The man reappeared, once more, on the walkway with a big grin on his face.

Blake was angry and tried to charge at the man. But as she came close to them. A magic circle appeared, right under her feet. She reacted by jumping back as a pillar of fire burst from the magic circle. She heard the man laughed by her attempt. They all knew the man had planned to keep them from Roman.

Roman found this pleasing. He held up his cane, once more, at Ruby. Ruby still was trying to pull her scythe out. Ruby froze as she saw Roman was about to shoot.

Asarirn noticed from the distance, the style of fighting that the man used. He was not going to waste any time on that. He knew how dangerous this man can be. Asarirn summoned Ice Weaver and grabbed three of his knives. He chanted some words to the knives and the blades glowed blue.

"My eyes open to the new world," Asarirn said as he jumped back and landed on the side of the warehouse, next door. Asarirn stoop low as he landed and jumped at the window. The jumped was powerful enough to cause Asarirn to fly across.

The window shattered which caused everyone to look towards it as Asarirn was flying in. Weiss recognized Asarirn's blade as he flew across toward the man. _That is the mystical blade: Ice Weaver! How he get that?_

"There is the guest of honor!" The man stated. The man summoned a magic circle and fired a fireball at Asarirn. Then he follow it by summoning three more magic circles, horizontally, and fired three more at Asarirn. Asarirn responded by swinging his sword as he sent out a shockwave at the first fireball, which caused it to explode. Asarirn quickly flip over the three incoming fireballs, and he threw his knives at them which also caused them to explode. The knives landed on the ground where the man had laid his magic circles. The three of the magic circles appeared and then shattered.

Roman quickly refocused on Ruby and readied to fire. He was not going to lose the chance on killing her. Ruby realized Roman action and couldn't do anything, knowing it was too late. As Roman fired a round at Ruby, Asarirn landed on gracefully on Ruby's scythe and deflected the blast using the side of the blade. Ruby was surprise on what just happened.

"What?!" Roman questioned but Asarirn responded by jumping onto Roman's face. Asarirn used Roman's face as a small step to jump. Roman flew down to the ground as Asarirn planted his foot to his face.

Asarirn jumped high into the air and held his left hand. He summoned his second Ice Weaver. Weiss watched as he does this and thought, _Two?! How did he get two Ice Weaver, I thought there was only one. _

Asarirn's right blade transformed into an ice lance. He held his lance back and threw it at the man. The man simply side step out of the way as the lance impaled into the wall. Asarirn teleported to the lance and slashed at the man with his left blade. The man quickly summoned a yellow and orange blade to block the attack. Both Asarirn and Weiss were surprised by the man's weapon. Weiss thought to herself, _That the fire mystical blade: Inferno! Who are these two?_

"Where did you get that blade?" Asarirn questioned the man as he was pushing against his blade.

"I thought you should know by now," The man replied. "But, I guess you don't."

Asarirn quickly pulled the lance out of the wall and tried to impale the man's head. But, the man quickly moved his head just in time. That caused Asarirn to free his weapon. Asarirn quickly flipped his left blade and tried to preform a upper slash. The man jumped back before the blade could connect.

Asarirn flipped his left blade back and transformed his right blade back to his sword. Asarirn readied his stance for the next assault. The man simply looked at Asarirn and could see a bit of his eyes; his red eyes.

The man smiled as he held up his blade before speaking, "Show me, that power of yours."

Ruby quickly looked at the whole situation. She was glad, not only the same guy came back but he was helping them out.

"Blake, on Roman," Ruby commanded. Blake started to sprint toward Roman. "Yang, help the guy from a distance. Weiss, you're on support."

Yang watched the two guys readied themselves. Asarirn dashed at the man. As soon as Asarirn was close enough, he unleashed a barrage of powerful attacks at the man. The attacks were fast, is like you could barely see Asarirn's blades. The man managed to block and parried all of his attacks. Yang watched, in amazement, as sparks flew between them.

Roman stood up from the ground while holding his head. He looked at Blake as she was charging at him. "I know for sure, I can take you on," he said as he readied himself. As Blake was close, she tried to use her blades on Roman. But, Roman blocked all of her attacks with his cane. Roman counterattacked by using quick jab at Blake. She could barely dodged all of his attacks. Roman managed to punch her at the face. That caused her to stagger a bit. Roman used this opportunity to fire a round at her. Blake quickly used her shadow to dash to the side. Blake jumped back in and continued on her assault.

Asarirn continued on with his attacks. Asarirn could not understand why this man could know his attack pattern. He felt he was reaching his limits. He needed to end this soon. Asarirn ended his assault with a powerful cross slash. The man blocked with ease but the attack managed to push him back quite a bit. Asarirn quickly charged his blades with his energy. The blades started to glow. The man also held up his blade and the blade glowed also.

The two dashed at each other with great speed. As the two were close, they both swung the weapons as they passed each other. The loud sound of swords clashing caused everyone to stop and looked at the walkway. The two stood there from a distance, looking from opposite direction of each other. Everyone waited for one to fall and declared a winner. But nothing happened.

Roman used this chance to punch Blake when she was distracted. The punch caused her to fall to the ground. Weiss quickly lunged at Roman and started her assault.

Asarirn turned around and lunged at the man. The man quickly side stepped and grabbed Asarirn's arm. He swung him around and slammed him into the handrail. The handrail was dented by the impact. The man followed up the attack with a powerful kick into Asarirn's chest. Asarirn burst through the handrail into the air. Asarirn quickly recovered in midair and held his weapons back. The glowed a bit which the man to held up his hand. Asarirn delivered two powerful shockwaves at the man. The impact caused the whole walkway to be covered by spikes of ice.

Weiss heard the impact of the walkway and stopped attacking Roman. Weiss quickly grabbed Blake off the ground and jumped to Yang into safety, using one of her glyphs. Yang saw an opening and fired multiple rounds at Roman. Roman braced for impact but the blast were blocked by a magic circle in front of him. Yang gave an angry look due to her attacks, all ended in failure.

Asarirn landed next to Ruby and she flinched by the unexpected from Asarirn. Asarirn made his two Ice Weavers disappeared. Asarirn grabbed a hold of Ruby's scythe with one hand and placed his other hand on the ground. He started to chant some words.

"Darkness can corrupt anything, even can corrupt magic," he said as the magic circle that held Ruby's scythe, shattered. Roman saw them and quickly fired multiple rounds at them. Asarirn pulled up Crescent Rose and quickly spun it around, blocking all of Roman attacks. Asarirn quickly wrapped one arm around Ruby's waist.

"Hey! What are you…" Ruby attempted to say as Asarirn jumped with Ruby under his arm. A couple of fireballs crashed into the spot which Asarirn and Ruby were at. They both landed next to the rest of Team RWBY.

"Well, I think that's enough for one night," the man declared. The man simply walked off the edge and landed next to Roman. Roman looked tried and breathed slightly heavy. The man helped Roman up by wrapping Roman's arm around his shoulder.

"I thought you could handle the guy in black," Roman commented.

"Trust me, the longer we would have fought, the more likely I could lose," the man stated. "Is it that, right?" Everyone knew that was referred to Asarirn. But, he didn't let out a respond.

"That's doesn't matter," Roman stated. "The airship is behind that backdoor. We can leave in that."

The two started to leave for the airship. Blake was not going to let them that easily. The man stopped when he noticed Blake started to run toward them. Blake's path was blocked when Asarirn held up Crescent Rose, in order for her to stop.

"Why?!" Blake questioned. Asarirn didn't give a respond, he just continued watching the two guys.

"You should listen to him," The man said, to get their attention. "He can keep you alive." The man turned his head toward Roman before speaking, "Oh, by the way, the name's Blaze. Hope we can be friends."

"Roman," Roman replied. "Let's get out of here."

Blaze looked back at Asarirn. "We will meet again and we both know, there have to be a victor."

Team RWBY and Asarirn watched as the two guy left the warehouse, through the back door. They continued to wait until they heard the airship, taking off.

Asarirn let a sigh and held Crescent Rose to Ruby. "Oh, thanks," Ruby thanked Asarirn as she grabbed her weapon and putting it away.

Blake angrily walked up to Asarirn's face. Asarirn quickly turned his face away. "How could you let them get away?!" Blake barked.

"Blake," Yang said in a soft tone.

"Why did you let them go?!" Blake continued on.

Asarirn responded by holding up his hand, a small ice shard formed in his hand. He threw the shard at the spot the two guys were at. An orange magic circle appeared and then exploded. The explosion was big enough to cause a hole in the wall. Everyone watched in shock, especially Blake. She could have died if Asarirn didn't stopped her.

"Why didn't do it when they were there?" Weiss asked.

"Because he would just blew up the whole building, if I were to do that," Asarirn responded as he walked up to the spot the knives were at. He picked them up and placed them with the rest of them.

"How would you know that?" Weiss continued on with her questions.

"Because…" Asarirn paused a bit before answering. "I would have done the same thing."

Ruby was rather happy for Asarirn to, actually, respond to them.

After a bit of silence, everyone heard police sirens headed toward them. _Well, that's my queue to leave._ Asarirn thought to himself.

"Ok," Ruby started to talk. "We just explain to them, we were trying to capture Roman and the guy, here, was helping us."

"Uh, Ruby?" Yang tried to her attention while she was pointing a direction.

"What?"

Ruby turned toward the spot, Yang was pointing at. She noticed Asarirn started to head out. Ruby quickly ran and blocked Asarirn's path.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"I don't want to stick around," Asarirn explained as he gently pushed Ruby at of his way.

Ruby stood there as she watched Asarirn headed for the exit. She tried to come up with any ways to make Asarirn stay. Ruby can't let her only chance to ask him about her dreams goes to waste. She only have one option, for her to jump on Asarirn's back.

Ruby jumped onto Asarirn's back. That caught Asarirn off guard. He, immediately, attempted to throw her off, but Ruby held tightly.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NO! "

Yang, Blake, and Weiss watched in total confusion. They could not figure out the thing, Ruby was trying to pull.

"Uh…" Yang tried to say something. "Do you think we should do something?"

Weiss took a moment to think about it before answering, "Nah, they're fine."

Asarirn continued to try to get the girl off of him. But, suddenly, he felt light headed. He knew he used quite a bit of energy during the encounter. _Not now…_ He felt his body crashing into the floor.

Asarirn fell onto the ground with Ruby fell on top on him. Ruby was in shock of what just happened. She quickly examined Asarirn and noticed a blood splotch on his left side. She touched with her hand and got some blood on her hand. She looked closely at it and found it be fresh. He got injured during the fight against Blaze.

"Ruby! What did you do?!" Weiss questioned.

"I didn't do anything!"

Ruby let out a sigh of relieve when she saw him struggling to get up.

The warehouse were burst opened by the police force. The policemen quickly drew their guns and pointed at the four girls and Asarirn. "Freeze!" Everyone put their hands up, except for Asarirn. The policeman noticed Asarirn on the ground. The one person they were looking for, was right here.

"That's the murder!" one of the policeman stated.

"Murder?" Ruby questioned.

Asarirn tried to find a way out of this situation. He can't really do anything, he had wasted his energy during that fight. But, since he was surrounded by policemen, Asarirn can only do one thing. Asarirn raised his hands into the air to surrender.

**Author's note: well, here's another chapter. Even though, I did say I might have trouble uploading more chapter. But, considered I wrote this on Sunday, I was able to upload this today. Like I said before, I have school work and such. So it might be harder to get some chapter uploaded. I just need to be really motivated to write more chapters. So, thanks for reading. PM me if you have questions or concerns. **


	11. Chapter 11 - The Police Station

Team RWBY sat in the interrogation room of the police station. Ruby and Yang sat on one side of the table, while Blake and Weiss sat on the opposite side. They let the silent fill the room. Until Ruby broke the silence.

"So, how's everyone doing so far?" Ruby asked to try to brighten the mood. "Yang?"

"I feel great, thanks for asking, sis," Yang said in a cheerful tone.

"Weiss?"

"I honestly thought, this could have gone a lot better," Weiss stated as she was tapping her finger on the table. She was staring toward the end of the table.

"Blake?"

"I hate the thought of Roman escaping again…" Blake said in a somewhat depressing tone.

"I say he just got lucky, that's all. If that Blaze guy didn't show up, then we would have capture him," Yang stated.

"Well, what about you?" Ruby asked to the person on the end of the table. Everyone turned their attention towards Asarirn. Asarirn was sitting at the end of the table, staring straight ahead at the door. Asarirn didn't turned his head to acknowledge Ruby, but continued to stare at the door. The only responds Asarirn made was lifting his hands up, showing the handcuff that are on him. Out of all that had happened to Asarirn, he managed to keep his hood in order to hide who he is.

"Well, that's not my fault…" Ruby claimed. Asarirn quickly turned his attention to Ruby. Ruby felt Asarirn casting a deadly glare at her. "Right…It is."

"The question is, who are you?" Weiss asked as she continued to stare at Asarirn. Asarirn returned back staring at the door with no responds.

"Weiss, you should know by now, he's not going to reveal his name to us," Blake stated. "Even the police doesn't know who he is."

"No…" Weiss said. "More importantly, where did you get those Mystical Blades?" Asarirn continued on with no responds.

"Mystical Blades?" Yang questioned.

"The weapons, he was using," Weiss explained.

"Ok, what are those?" Yang continued to ask more questions.

"Mystical Blades are powerful ancient swords, each with its own different type of power. Weiss explained once more. "These blades can transform into any kind of weapons, depending on what the wielder wants. What makes these blade special, there are only ten in total. And he has one of them or two or whatever," Weiss claimed as she pointed at Asarirn. Asarirn said absolutely nothing.

"Wow, that's so awesome," Ruby said in amazement.

"Ruby!"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Anyway, where did you get those?" Weiss asked one more time. Asarirn sat with no responds, again. That made Weiss angry. "Are you not answering because you are ignoring me?!"

"No," Asarirn finally said something at last. "I did not answer because I choose not to."

Weiss was about to say but a door slammed open, interrupting her. Three guys walked into the room. One man wore regular police uniform while the other two wore special armor. The policeman looked at the folder he had in his hand before tossing it onto the table. The folder was marked with "?"

"You know," the police officer started to walk towards Asarirn. He lead on the table towards Asarirn. "People like you, can cause us a whole lot of work to find." Asarirn simply sat there with no responds, like he was ignoring the man talking. That made the police officer angry enough to punch Asarirn in his face. The blow was hard enough to knock Asarirn over his chair, onto the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Blake questioned as she stood up.

"Sit down!" the officer ordered which forced Blake to sit back down onto her seat. The officer turned his attention back on Asarirn. "I dare you to get back up," the officer threated. Asarirn managed to slowly get himself back up. The officer walked up to Asarirn, as he was getting back up, and grabbed him by his coat. "You think you are so good being the strong silent type. Let's take a look under that hood of yours."

"That's quite enough, Chieftain," a man's voice was heard from the door. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the man at the door. Professor Ozpin stood at the doorway, he was accompany by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Professor Ozpin. It's good to see you," Weiss greeted.

"Ozpin," the Chieftain said in an annoyed voice. "You have no business here."

"Well, I'm here because I heard four of my students were here," Ozpin explained as looked toward Team RWBY. He showed a look that he wasn't surprise to see them here. "Besides," Ozpin continued. "I'm here to question the boy here as well."

"Why do you need to question him, Ozpin?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to reveal that information. I need to ask him some question that should be far more important than yours, Chieftain."

The chieftain looked at Asarirn with a cold glare before letting him go. "Fine, he's all yours to question." The chieftain walked up to the wall and leaned against it.

"I'm going to ask some questions, so take a seat," Ozpin said as he already took a seat across from Asarirn. Asarirn used his foot to kick his seat back up before sitting down.

"Let's start something simple. What is your name," Ozpin asked. No responds from Asarirn.

"Answer the damn question!" the Chieftain barked at Asarirn.

"Please," Ozpin said to calm down the officer. "It feels like we are not trusting each. Doesn't feel that way?"

"Somewhat," Asarirn replied.

"Hmm, very well," Ozpin said. He turned his attention to the Chieftain. "I want you take off his handcuffs."

"You know you are risking his escape, if I were to do that," the Chieftain argued.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. I believed it's better to have trust first rather than just yelling questions and get nowhere," Ozpin explained.

The Chieftain walked up to Asarirn as he held his hands. The Chieftain freed Asarirn from his bindings. "Don't get any funny ideas."

"So, where are you from?" Ozpin asked to try to get Asarirn's attention. No reply from Asarirn.

"This is a waste of time, Ozpin," the Chieftain claimed. Ozpin gave everyone a quick glace before looking back at Asarirn and then smiled.

"It feels that everyone here are hostile toward you. Don't you agree?"

Asarirn gave a simple nod.

"Very well. I want everyone here to place your weapons on the table, if you mind," Ozpin ordered.

"You are risking everyone's life here," the chieftain claimed.

Everyone started to disarm themselves. Ruby grabbed her Crescent Rose and placed it on the table. Weiss laid down her Myrtenaster. Blake placed down her Gambol Shroud. Yang took off her Ember Celica from her wrist and placed them on the table. The guardsmen placed their rifles onto the table, as well the Chieftain. Both Ozpin and Glynda, finally, placed their weapons on the table. Once, everyone finished disarming themselves, Ozpin looked at Asarirn.

"Well, what about you?"

"You have already took away my blade and my equipment," Asarirn stated as he stood up. "What more can you take away?"

"Ah, But I do believe you possess a couple of special blades and some supplies. How can I trust you, if you don't trust me?"

Asarirn was hesitant to summon his Ice Weavers. He moved his hand over the table and summoned his medical supplies, first, onto the table. Asarirn took a moment to think about his current situation. Everyone waited for him to summon his special weapons. Asarirn summoned his Ice Weaver in both of his hands and stood there for a minute. Everyone felt unease by Asarirn's action and waited. After a minute had passed, he gently placed his blades onto the table. Weiss was amazed to see the blades up close, but can't tell whether or not these are the real thing.

The moment Asarirn placed his weapons on the table, the Chieftain nodded at the two guardsmen. The three walked up to the table and started to confiscate Asarirn's items. The Chieftain grabbed Asarirn's bag, while the other two proceeded to grab his weapons.

Asarirn saw the two guardsmen proceeded to take his blades. Asarirn held out his hand for his blades but Ozpin interrupted him. "If you are willing to trust us, you are willing to disarm yourself to gain that trust."

Asarirn had no choice but to allow the guardsmen to take his weapons. He watched the first guardsman grabbed his weapon by the blade. Then the second guardsman quickly grabbed the second blade by the handle.

Everyone watched as the blade shattered, leaving only the handle. Weiss knew for sure that the blade was real. The guardsman stood there in shock and no idea what to do until Asarirn snapped his fingers to get his attention.

The guardsman watched as Asarirn held out his hand. The guardsman slowly give back Asarirn the handle back. As Asarirn claimed back his handle, he swung the handle. The blade was reformed in front of every eyes. Asarirn held the blade to the guardsman," Hold it by the blade." The guardsman grabbed by the blade and stood by the wall.

"I see, you are started to trust," Ozpin claimed. Asarirn didn't say anything as he sat back in his chair. "So, what do you call yourself?"

Asarirn took a moment before answering, "Arranis Shadow."

"Is Arranis is what you called yourself?"

Asarirn didn't give a responds at first but after a moment, he give a simple nod. Ozpin gave a smile by Asarirn's responds. Asarirn doesn't like the way Ozpin smiled. It felt like he knew he was lying about his name.

"So, where are you from, Arranis?" Ozpin continued on with the questions.

_Like I could say, I'm from another world,_ Asarirn thought to himself. He thought about the whole kingdom of Vale and tried to make his origin unknown. He reached an answer, "I'm from outside of the kingdom."

The looked on everyone faces told Asarirn that they weren't expected that kind of answer.

"Where outside of the wall, were you from?"

Now, Asarirn had determined that outside of these walls are dangerous. "I traveled a lot," Asarirn claimed. "I never stayed in one location."

"Yes, the Grimm can always prevent for one to have a permanent place to live."

_Grimm is that what the creatures are called?_ Asarirn thought about it.

"You know, Arranis," Ozpin started to speak, once more. "Do you feel this is just me asking question and not having a actual conversation?"

Asarirn could not figure out what Ozpin was planning but only nod in agreement.

"Ok, then." Ozpin turned his attention to the Chieftain. "I want this boy and his items to be release into my custody."

Everyone was surprised by Ozpin's decision even Asarirn was surprised by his decision. Glynda walked up to ask.

"What do you want with the boy?"

"I believe this isn't the place to hold our conversation. So, the best place to continue our conversation would by my office."

"Ozpin you can't be serious about taking this boy with you," the Chieftain said.

"Oh, believe me. I am serious."

"Very well, we will release him into your custody. But, you must use extreme cautious when dealing with this boy."

"Oh, I believe this boy is harmless," Ozpin stated. "Is that right, Arranis?" Asarirn only responded with a nod. "Very well, let's go everyone." Everyone started to leave the room. The Chieftain watched Asarirn left the room while Glynda gathered Asarirn's things.

Everyone boarded the airship. During the ride, Asarirn looked at out of the window and watched the city as they flew by. The ship was rather large, enough that he could distance himself from the rest of the group. He could tell the rest were having conversation about him. But, he didn't care. What he cared most, right now, was what Ozpin wants from him? He continued to ponder about it for the duration of the ride to Beacon. _What does this guy want from me? Does he know I was lying about the whole thing? I guess I will soon find out._

**Author's note: It felt weird, not being about to upload yesterday. The fact, still remained, how I should plan my chapters. I could still do the daily uploads but you have to expect shorter chapters. If you want longer chapters, then it would probably take me about 2-3 days. People should PM me to let me know how I should approach this. If no one does, then I would just do whatever I want. This would cause a messed up schedule. Well, Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Enrollment

The flight of the airship ended as it landed on a platform. The whole group had reached their destination. Inside the ship, everyone prepped to leave, except for Asarirn. Asarirn continued to look at the window from the ship, even though the ride was over. Ozpin walked up to Asarirn, as he turned towards, knowing what going to happen next.

"Are you ready to go?" Ozpin asked. Asarirn looked pass Ozpin to find the rest of the group were standing, waiting for Asarirn to accompany them. Asarirn replied with a simple nod as he began to follow Ozpin out of the ship. The rest of the group, soon followed them as they walked on by. As Asarirn left the ship, he was amazed by the look of the whole building; Beacon Academy.

As the whole group walked through the corridors to reach the elevator. Asarirn couldn't help but gazed upon the beauty of the building. Ozpin saw Asarirn admiring the structure.

"So," Ozpin decided to speak. "What do you think of this place?"

"I'm rather quite impressed with the building," Asarirn replied.

"Well, Beacon is the best school, here in Vale," Ruby explained.

"Is that so?" Asarirn questioned. He thought about Ruby's words carefully for a moment. _School…I think I have a better idea for the reason of being here._ Asarirn looked back to Ozpin for any signs. Ozpin simply smiled as Asarirn looked at him. Asarirn soon believed what was the whole purpose for Ozpin to bring him here. He decided to go along with it until he knows exactly what Ozpin wants.

Everyone entered the elevator that leads to the Headmaster's Office. During the whole elevator ride, everyone could feel the awkwardness except for Asarirn and Ozpin. The girls believed it's not every day, you meet a person that doesn't reveal who he was. Especially, kept his face hidden from everyone. That's pretty much what the girls thought about, at the moment.

The elevator reached the destination at the top floor. Once the doors opened, everyone proceeded to leave the cart. But, everyone stopped when Ozpin signaled them to. Ozpin turned to the group before speaking.

"I want everyone to wait here. I wish to speak to the boy alone." He turned his attention to Glynda. "I want you to leave the boy's things with me."

"You sure about this?" Glynda asked. She watched as Asarirn stepped out of the elevator and stood next to Ozpin.

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"I trust your decision then." Glynda quickly dropped off Asarirn's thing before heading back into the elevator.

Asarirn and Ozpin watched the door closed to receive their privacy. Asarirn watch Ozpin to know what's next.

"Have a seat," Ozpin gestured to Asarirn. Asarirn sat in the seat that was in front of desk while Ozpin took his seat. "Now, we can resume what we left off."

"Very well."

"Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Asarirn replied.

"Likewise, so tell me," Ozpin took a pause before continuing on, "What is your name?"

Asarirn instantly knew that Ozpin knew he lied about the name but tried to play it off. "I believe Arranis Shadow is my name."

"Ah, but is it the name you go by? Ozpin questioned.

"What do you mean?" Asarirn tried to play dumb.

"I do believe you misheard me, I asked what you call yourself. And we both know that Arranis Shadow isn't the name you go by now.

Asarirn knew it's true that Arranis Shadow is not what he call himself anymore. "How did you know that's not my name?"

"Well, I had a hunch when you first refuse to give your name. But then, you decided to give a name."

"I thought we trust each other enough for me to give my name," Asarirn said jokingly, knowing he had been caught.

"Yes, but you had the impression you would refuse to reveal who you are, regardless. Consider, you risked a lot to hide your identity up till now.

Asarirn let out a sigh before speaking, "You're right. The true is I haven't called myself that name in a long time."

"So, are you willing to give me a name that you called yourself with?"

"My name..." Asarirn started to say. But he was hesitate to give his name. He doesn't know how Ozpin would react. "My name is Asarirn Nightlyis."

Ozpin's eyes widen, for a split second, by the heard of the name. He returned to his normal expression before continuing on. "Asarirn Nightlyis," He repeated himself, once more. "Now, that's sound like a name you would go by." Asarirn couldn't tell if he was pretending he heard that name or not. The thing that confused Asarirn the most, was when Ozpin grabbed one of his Ice Weaver off the table before tossing it to Asarirn. Asarirn caught the blade and was stunned by Ozpin's action.

"Why would you give me my blade back?" Asarirn questioned. "You know I could easily kill you."

"But, the real question is: would you though?" Ozpin responded. They both knew that Asarirn wasn't going to do it. Asarirn just sat in his seat, quietly.

"Anyway, the reason you were arrested this night because you were declare as a murder," Ozpin started to explain. "I believe this was a misunderstanding, would you say so?" Asarirn replied with a simple nod. "But," he continued on. Ozpin pulled a photo from a file and place it on the table toward Asarirn. "The question is: Did you or did you not, kill this person." Asarirn leaned toward the photo, to his surprise, it was the assassin from that night on the rooftop.

Asarirn leaned back to his normal position. "I will, honestly, tell you this," Asarirn took a pause before continuing. "I did kill that man."

"What about these people?" Ozpin queried as he pulled multiple photos and placed on the table. Asarirn looked at the photos. He couldn't recognized any of the people on the photos.

"I did not kill those people," Asarirn responded.

"You admit that you killed this man," Ozpin pointed to picture of the assassin. "But, you declare that you did not kill any of these people," he said as he pointed to the rest. "Is that the true?"

"Yes, I would admit that I only killed that man but not the others," Asarirn explained.

"Why did you kill that man?"

"Self-defense," Asarirn answered. He didn't want to reveal any information about the Silent Angel as much possible. Ozpin smiled by the thought that this was a whole misunderstanding. He also had an idea that could help this situation. Ozpin tossed Asarirn's long blade to him. Asarirn caught the blade and placed it back where it was, on the waist of the back.

"Ah I see. The reason you have been accused of murder because of recent events."

"Recent events?"

"Yes, there have been cases of murder of political leaders and varies members of the White Fang."

"When did this started to happen?"

"Well, started about a week ago," Ozpin stated. Asarirn wasn't surprised by the time of murder. He could pretty much predict who would cause these murders. He knew it was those people from the night on the roof top. "But, since you admit you caused this man's death and not the other ones," he continued as he held up the photo of the assassin. "That's should be the only proof of your innocents."

"I'm glad to hear even though I did kill a man."

"By the way, why does this man's coat looked similar to yours?" Ozpin asked curiously. Asarirn didn't respond. "Does the red on your coat signifies you're the leader?"

"No." Asarirn said in a firm tone. He doesn't want Ozpin to gather more information on the Silent Angels as much as possible.

"So, what does the red signifies?"

"Red signifies the higher ranks of the organization."

"And what organization is that?"

"I can't reveal that information to you."

Ozpin smiled by Asarirn's refusal to give any more information. That thought give Ozpin an idea. "Very well, that's your choice. I won't hold it against you."

"I'm glad to hear."

"You're pretty much free to go," Ozpin stated as he gave Asarirn his other Ice Weaver and the rest of his things; his bag mostly. Asarirn was pleased to leave but Ozpin grabbed his attention before he could try leave. "However," Ozpin said as he pulled a piece of paper from his desk. "Do you know what this is?" Asarirn shook his head in responds. "This is application for this school," Ozpin explained. "I want you to enroll in it."

Asarirn was shocked by Ozpin's idea for him to enroll in Beacon Academy. He quickly recollected his thoughts before speaking up. He knew there was something more to this.

"Why do you want me to enroll in your school?" Asarirn questioned.

"Well, you would have a better home than sleep on rooftops," Ozpin claimed. Asarirn ignored the fact that Ozpin knew he slept on rooftops during the whole time. "Also, you would have three squares meals and such.

"Ozpin…" Asarirn cut Ozpin off. "What is it do you really me need for?"

Ozpin smiled. "You're quite perceptive," He admired. "The reason I want you to enroll because I need someone to gather information. Based on your profile, you're the type of person who moves through the shadows and the person that never reveal information."

"So, you want me to be your spy?" Asarirn concluded.

"Somewhat, there are other things I need for you to do. Basically, you running tasks from me, in exchange for enrollment for this academy."

"If I refuse?"

"Well, think it this way. If you do enroll in this school then I could clean your name from this situation you're in. If your name was cleared, you could walk around the city without people fearing you. Honestly, this should be a win-win situation."

Asarirn sat there for a moment to think about the offer. He could be able to go through the city without the police force stopping him. On the other hand, he doesn't belong here in this world. He even have to go to school which could stall the search even more. But one thing caught in his mind, the thought of going to school. _How long has it been since I have gone to school? Hmm…. I guess it's been four years._ The thought give Asarirn the chance to live a normal life for once. _Going to school, that's a nice thought. Wait, this isn't a normal school, this is a place to train people to kill monsters. But still…_The thought was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Well, what do you think?"

The idea that Asarirn concluded, _Normal life._ He looked straight at Ozpin, who waited for his responds. Asarirn let a deep sigh before answering, "I will take that offer."

"Great to hear," Ozpin was glad to hear. He reached for a pen on his desk and looked at Asarirn. "Let's fill out your information for enrollment, shall we?"

-*RWBY*-

Team RWBY and Glynda Goodwitch waited in the room next door, waiting for Ozpin to finish his questioning on Arranis Shadow. Ruby paced around the room, impatiently. She just hated the fact they have to wait here while they talked about the whole situation. Yang was leaning on her side on the wall. The expression on Yang's face told that she was also bored of waiting. Blake was simply leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. Weiss stood there while looking through her scroll for random information. And finally Glynda stood by the door while working on school work on her scroll. Ruby decided to break the silence.

"I wonder what they are talking about in there," Ruby wondered.

"Probably, details of tonight's encounter," Weiss answered.

"Is that so?" Ruby continued to wonder. Yang saw Ruby spacing out about the whole situation and grinned. Yang walked up to Ruby and wrapped her arms around her.

"Ah, are you thinking about your dream man," Yang commented.

Ruby's face turned red. "That's not true!"

"Ms. Rose," Glynda caught her attention. "You can't possibly have an affection for this boy."

"No!" Ruby pleaded.

"Then what are you thinking about?" Blake asked to get Ruby out of her situation.

Ruby let a deep breath before answering, "I didn't know the guy would be real." Everyone gave puzzling looks.

"What do you mean?" Glynda questioned.

"Well the thing is I dreamt about this guy before actually meeting him for real."

"Wait," Weiss interrupted. "You're saying you know this person before meeting him."

"I don't know. The only difference was for this one he was not that talkative than the one in my dream."

"Wow. That's really freaky," Yang pointed out.

"This is what I was thinking about. I tried to figure out if the guy in my dreams, is the guy in the same room with Ozpin."

"How do you know it's not the same person?" Glynda asked. Everyone was surprise for Glynda to actually care for their discussion. They just assumed she was also bored being stuck in the same room with them. But in reality, Glynda saw there were other people who wore the same coat as the boy.

"This guy wore the same coat and wielded the same blade as the one in my dream. So I have to assume it's the same person."

"I guess so," Yang commented. "Just be careful, we just don't much about this guy."

The room fell back into silence but with everyone having the same thought: Who is this man?

-*RWBY*-

"We are almost done," Ozpin stated. They spend their time filling out Asarirn's enrollment paper with Asarirn's information. Information like date of birth, age, and etc. "There just one more thing to cover."

"And what would that be?"

"I need to have your picture taken. So, I need you to remove your hood, if you may?" Asarirn froze in his seat. The one thing he wanted to avoid.

"Can I have my picture with this on?" Asarirn tried to convince Ozpin.

"If you are afraid of letting other people see your face, I will tell you they won't. So, rest assure, this will help identify you, if any happens."

Asarirn sat in his seat in silence. It's true, if he had his picture taken the way his is now, then people could wear the same coat and claim they are him. Asarirn had no choice but to reveal himself to Ozpin. Asarirn slowly reached for his hood and pulled it off from his head, revealing his face to Ozpin.

Ozpin saw the mark on Asarirn's face as he was pulling off his hood. He smiled, knowing he was right about this boy. "So, I should be honored in the presents of a Weapon Master." Asarirn's eyes widen in surprise by Ozpin's claim.

"So, you know who I am then?"

"You claimed to be a Nightlyis and I needed to confirm it. But, I wouldn't expect you to be a Nightlyis Weapon Master."

"Why is that?"

"Consider you are far too young to be a Nightlyis Weapon Master."

"I will tell you this," Asarirn stated. "I am the Nightlyis Weapon Master. If you don't believe me, I don't care."

"I believe you. I doubt anyone would claim that kind of thing," Ozpin explained. "But, tell me this, how did you get this gift?"

"I can't tell you this," Asarirn stated. "Because I don't know much about that, myself."

"I thought the Nightlyis would be extinct by now, but I glad they are returning."

"The thing is I'm not from this world," Asarirn claimed to avoid any confusion.

Ozpin was surprise by Asarirn's statement, by thought, this would explain why. "So, tell me why you are here in this world?"

"You believed the fact I'm from another world, so easily," Asarirn stated.

"That's because the Nightlyis haven't be heard of for hundreds of years. I doubt they would suddenly show up again. So why are you in this world?"

"I can't tell you what business I have with your world but I'm stuck here for the time being. Please if you mind, I would like to not give any more information on that."

"Very well. Let's finish your enrollment with a picture." A small window popped up in front of Asarirn. A quick flash indicating a picture was taken. "There, all done." Asarirn let out a sigh of relieve for being done with paperwork. Ozpin reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll. He placed it on the desk in front of Asarirn.

"This is a device for you," Ozpin said as Asarirn picked up the scroll.

"What is it for?"

"This device is use as identification and as well as commutation," Ozpin explained. "Usually, you don't receive it until after the entrance exam and you are assigned a team."

"Team?"

"Yes, the purpose is not only to train young men and women to fight monster but learn to work as a team. Just like those girls you met. But, you are going to be an expectation."

"Expectation?"

"Mostly, when we enroll people into this school, we have to make sure we have enough people to make a four-man team. But, since you enroll later into the school year, we don't have three more people for you to join."

"So, am I the only one without a team, then?"

"No," Ozpin claimed. Asarirn gave a confuse look. "I going to have you join an already existing team," Ozpin continued on.

"So, what team am I going to join?"

"That is determine in your entrance exam."

"Are there anymore question before letting the ladies join the room?" Ozpin asked. Asarirn shook his head in responds. Ozpin pressed a button before speaking, "You may enter."

Asarirn heard the door slowly behind him. He quickly pulled up his hood before anyone else could see. The girls entered the room to join the guys. Everyone were unease by the fact Asarirn had his equipment back but entered the room with caution. Ozpin turned his attention toward Glynda.

"Glynda, I need you to submit a report that states this boy is not the person they are looking for. Tell them, this was a simple misunderstanding."

"Are you sure about this?" Glynda questioned. Ozpin nodded.

"Anyway," Ozpin tried to change the subject. "We are all here because what happened tonight at the warehouse. Based on Ms. Rose's report, you girls were chasing Roman Torchwick until you reached a mishap.

"Yes," Ruby confirmed. "We managed to corner Roman until a man showed up."

"A man?" Glynda questioned.

"This man suddenly appeared, claimed his name to be Blaze and offer to help Roman in exchange for a place to stay," Blake started to explain.

"His semblance is fire. Which he used at long range and wields a sword at close range," Ruby said.

"Not to mention his sword is a Mystical Blade," Weiss stated.

"He used a Mystical Blade?" Ruby questioned.

"Are you sure about that, Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin asked to confirm.

"I'm pretty sure, its fits the description of the old textbooks."

"Blaze was a far stronger opponent than we have anticipated," Ruby continued. "If it weren't for Arranis here, we would have been defeat, sooner or later."

"Is he that powerful?" Glynda asked.

"Consider he wields a Mystical Blade, then yes," Weiss stated.

"Yes, the old tales claimed these blades grant the user immense power. Enough to conquer kingdoms by themselves." Everyone gave concern look. "The old books, also states, in order to defeat a Mystical Blade user is with another Mystical Blade user," Ozpin stated. "If it weren't for Asarirn engaging this man then it could gone far worse than you would expect." He looked at Asarirn. "Do you know this Blaze person, Arranis?"

Asarirn quickly caught on with Ozpin's use of his other name. He believed Ozpin would refer to him as Arranis in the presents of others. "I don't know him, this is the first time that I knew about Blaze's face and name."

"Why do you have those Mystical Blades?" Weiss interrogated Asarirn.

"Weiss…" Ruby said in a soft tone.

"For the time being, I am not going to reveal to you, the origin of these blades," Asarirn responded. Weiss narrowed her eyes at Asarirn, she suspected he hiding something that nobody knows.

"Then what were you doing at the warehouse district, Arranis?" Glynda continued to question Asarirn.

"I tried to camp under the stars," Asarirn claimed. "When I was on the brink of sleep, there was large commotion. I investigated the cause of the commotion and found this girl." Asarirn pointed at Ruby, "chasing this Roman guy. So, I decided to follow them."

"That's interesting to hear," Ozpin claimed. But, I believed it's getting late and you girls have classes tomorrow. So let's end it for night. And Glynda?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to assign Arranis a combat locker and temporary room until he assigned a team."

"You don't mean…"

"This boy has enroll into this school," Ozpin stated. Everyone was surprised to hear this guy was going to enroll into this school.

Glynda let of sigh of disappointment before speaking, "Very well, the locker is not a problem to assign but the room, however, would be a problem. We don't have any free space left. If this boy need a room then he has to sleep in an already existing team's room.

"He can sleep in our room," Ruby jumped in. The rest of Team RWBY were surprised by Ruby's quick decision.

"Great, that would be perfect," Ozpin quick to agree. "Glynda, make the necessary arrangements."

"You can't be serious…" Asarirn said, he was quite disappointed by Ozpin's decision.

"I honestly felt bad for the boy," Glynda claimed.

"Oh, we can't be that bad," Yang tried to argue. Glynda gave a cold stare in responds before heading for the elevator.

Asarirn stood up from his seat. He was about to make his blade disappear but Ozpin stopped him.

"I need you to hold onto those blade and placed them in your locker," Ozpin ordered.

"Why?"

"If you trust me, then it would be the best if you did."

"Very well," Asarirn acknowledged.

Everyone started to head for the elevator but Asarirn waited until everyone could barely hear them before speaking.

"Ozpin, I will tell you this, I could be your greatest ally but I'm not sure for the others though," Asarirn said to Ozpin before heading for the elevator. Ozpin kept that thought in his head and wondered about it.

-*RWBY*-

The whole elevator ride placed everyone on edge.

Weiss cleared her throat before asking, "Any reason you are carrying those blades?" Everyone looked at Asarirn for an answer.

"Ozpin told me to carry them for the time being," Asarirn replied.

"Why?"

"Oh, I know what he meant," Glynda claimed. Everyone looked towards her to understand what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Just because you cleared the misunderstanding with Ozpin," Glynda said as she was looking at Asarirn. "Doesn't mean you cleared it with everyone else."

"I understand then," Asarirn responded.

"So, is he going to have to carry those swords during the whole time?" Ruby asked.

"No, there are cameras placed throughout the main corridors," Glynda started to explain. "As long, the cameras have sights on Mr. Shadow until he stored his weapons in his locker. Then that might cleared with the rest of the people."

"I'm not the one who prefer storing my weapon. But like I have a choice in that matter."

The conversation ended as the elevator reached their destination. The group walked through the corridors until they reached the locker room, where they stored their weapons. Glynda led the group through the locker room until they are in front of a certain locker. Glynda opened the locker to find it empty.

"This will be your locker," Glynda said as she gestured toward the empty locker. "The locker is used for storing extra weapons and equipment. But, in your case, you will store your blades until the start of the entrance exam."

Asarirn walked up to the locker. He took a moment before placing the two Ice Weaver into the locker. He watched as the mechanism of the locker clamped onto the blades. He let out a sigh in disappointment, knowing to leave his Mystical blades in the locker. Glynda cleared her throat to grab Asarirn's attention.

"You are forgetting the other blade," Glynda indicated.

Asarirn quickly detached the blade from his waist. As he held the blade in his hands, he pulled the blade from the sheath, enough to reveal the strange writings on the blade. He looked at a specific part of the writing. _"We live to fight on what we believed in…"_ An image of a black hair girl with green eyes appeared in Asarirn's mind. He quickly shook the thought away.

Everyone watched as Asarirn examined the writing on the blade before sheathing it. Asarirn placed the blade into the locker before closing it. He turned to Glynda and waited for the next task.

"The next thing I need to do would be prep your bed in Team RWBY's room," Glynda said. She turned toward the team before continuing, "I need someone to come with me while the rest give Mr. Shadow a tour of the school until we finish with the preparation."

"I will go with you," Weiss volunteered.

Everyone left the locker room before the group split up. The group watched as Glynda and Weiss walked off, leaving only Asarirn, Ruby, Yang, and Blake standing in the hallway.

"Well, let's get the tour underway," Yang stated.

"Can we skip the tour?" Asarirn requested as he leaned against a wall. Everyone looked at Asarirn in confusion.

"Any reason why?" Ruby asked.

"Honestly, I pretty exhausted from night's event," Asarirn explained. "I just don't want to walk around aimlessly and barely remember anything about this place."

"Ok, what are we going to do, then?" Blake asked.

"I prefer to stand here, and wait for the room to be finish," Asarirn responded. "If that's all right with you."

"I don't have a problem, right guys?" Ruby claimed as the rest nodded in agreement.

-*RWBY*-

Everyone stood in the hallway and waited. This gave the chance for Asarirn to rest a bit, considering he was about to go to sleep before the whole events kept him awake up to this point. Blake decided to ask the question that everyone seemed to be afraid to ask.

"You kept your face hidden from everyone," Blake stated. "Since, you're going to be a student, why don't you show your face to us?"

"There's a reason to not show my face, and let's keep it that way," Asarirn said.

"The first time we met, you hardly talked to me, but you are more talkative now, why?" Ruby asked.

Asarirn took a moment in thought before answering, "There's a reason for that."

Everyone looked at Asarirn as they expected more.

"Are you going to give that reason?" Yang asked.

"Not at the moment."

The conversation was interrupted when Ruby's scroll started to ring. Ruby quickly answered it.

"Hello…Hey, Weiss…Ok…We will right there." The phone call ended as Ruby hanged up. Ruby turned toward the group and smiled. "Look like, they are done with the room," Ruby explained. "Let's go."

Asarirn followed the team to their room. Asarirn doesn't know what to expect from them. Asarirn thought that, considering Ruby would insisted on having him to stay in their room. He has a feeling they would ask questions about things that they wouldn't talk about with the others.

They reached a door that claimed by Team RWBY. As they entered the room, they found Glynda and Weiss, waiting for them to return. Asarirn made a quick inspection of the room. He found two beds on the left side of the room. He noticed one of the beds was suspended in the air by ropes, while the other one sat underneath the bed. The right side of the room, two of the bed stack on top on another. The thing Asarirn noticed was a single bed sat in the middle of the room, in between the beds. The bed, itself, only have just the mattress and a single pillow. He can only assumed it was his bed.

"You will live here, temporary, until you are assigned a team," Glynda explained. "The bed in the middle is yours to sleep in. I apologized, we couldn't provide any blanket for you at the moment."

"It's doesn't matter," Asarirn said. "A bed is a bed."

Glynda walked up to Asarirn.

"Did Professor Ozpin gave you a scroll, by any chance?" Glynda asked. Asarirn replied with a simple nod. "Can I see your scroll for a moment?" Glynda requested. Asarirn reached under his coat and pulled his scroll before handing it to Glynda. Asarirn watched as Glynda goes through Asarirn's scroll and made some inputs before handing back. "If you have any trouble," Glynda looked at Team RWBY, "anything, please contact me. Please have a good night, everyone."

They watched Glynda left the room, leaving Asarirn with Team RWBY. Ruby walked up to Asarirn with a smile on her face.

"I think we all haven't property introduce ourselves," Ruby stated. "I'm Ruby."

"Yang," Yang said.

"Blake," Blake called out.

"I'm Weiss Schnee," Weiss introduced herself.

"If you haven't already know, my name is Arranis," Asarirn claimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Asarirn placed his bag, he had with him, at the foot of the bed before sitting on his bed. A small vial fell out of the bag and rolled to Ruby's feet. Ruby picked up the vial and examined it. The vial contained some green liquid.

"What is this?" Ruby asked. Asarirn held out his hand to Ruby. She handed the vial in responds. Asarirn took a quick glance of the vial before placed it back in the bag.

"It's an antidote for poison," Asarirn explained.

"Why do you have that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, the medical technology here are extremely well, there are no need to have that. These people can take care of you," Weiss explained.

"It's an antidote for a specific poison," Asarirn specified.

"What poison is that?" Ruby asked once more.

"A poison, I hope I never encounter," Asarirn responded. "Let's keep it at that."

"Well, anyway let's get some sleep," Ruby said. "We have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm beat," Yang claimed.

Asarirn noticed Yang started to take off her jacket. The moment Yang grabbed her shirt and was about to take it off, that's when Asarirn stood up from his bed and walk out of the room. He closed the door behind him, leaving everyone else in a state of confusion. Weiss noticed Yang dressing for sleep before speaking.

"Well, at least we know he isn't a pervert," Weiss said.

"Consider, this is a first time that a boy is sleeping here," Blake claimed.

"Yeah, we should be careful next time," Ruby said.

"At least, he is a gentlemen about it," Yang said.

The team started to change into their sleepwear, while Asarirn stood in the hallway.

-*RWBY*-

Asarirn waited patiently out in the hallway, waiting for Team RWBY to finish changing. He leaned against the wall, next to the door of Team RWBY's room.

Asarirn recalled the events at the warehouse. Especially, what Blaze had said, _"Show me that power of yours." I don't know he knows what am I capably off or he has confident in his skills,_ Asarirn thought to himself. Asarirn closed his eyes for a moment before opening again, revealing his red eyes.

The moment he was in that form, he instantly felt light headed, like he felt he was going to fall unconscious. He looked at his right hand and noticed his hand was shaking violently. Then a dark voice spoke in his mind.

"_Let darkness flow through."_

With that thought, he immediately dismissed the form, left him breathing heavily. He looked back at his hand and his hand stopped shaking. He pulled off the glove of his right hand, leaving the hand bared. He closed his eyes and meditated. A blue symbol appeared on the back of his right hand. He opened his eyes and examined the symbol. The blue symbol only told Asarirn that it just the mark of ice that he was bored with. The mark disappeared as he dismissed it. He thought about the possibility, _Hmm… maybe, it seems I just tried. I could have overextended myself and that's why that form reacted that why_. A thought occurred that allowed Asarirn to doubt himself. _No… This is the first time that ever happened, it couldn't been the lack of energy. But why…_ The only thing Asarirn could concluded was the seven people from that night. Asarirn slipped the glove back on.

The door, next to Asarirn, opened which he quickly kept his cool. He turned toward the door and found it to be only Ruby. He noticed Ruby already dressed in her sleepwear.

"You may come in now," Ruby said.

Asarirn walked into the room and found everyone already prepared for sleep. Weiss sat in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. Blake sat in her bed, reading as much as she could before sleeping. Yang stood in the middle of the room. By the looks from Yang, she was waiting for Asarirn to come in.

"Sorry about that," Yang apologized. "This is a first time that a boy stayed in our room."

"Its fine," Asarirn said as he walked up to his bed.

"You know, I don't mind if you saw something nice," Yang teased. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby gave a surprised looks at Yang. Especially, Ruby gave Yang the 'What are you doing?' look. They turned to Asarirn for a responds from Yang's mischievous deed. They watched as Asarirn laid on his side, as if he wasn't interested. Yang only gave a sigh of disappointment before climbing onto her bed. The rest, soon, followed afterwards. Ruby turned off the lights.

"Well, good night, everyone," Ruby said to everyone before she climbed into her bed.

The night engulfed the room in darkness. As Asarirn laid in his bed, he couldn't help but felt someone was watching him. He turned onto his left side. Even though, the room was pretty dark, Asarirn could tell that Yang and Blake was staring at him from their beds. Those two turned away from Asarirn, after a moment. Asarirn turned onto his right side. He found only Weiss was watching him before turning away.

Asarirn turned onto his back and stared into the ceiling. Considering that might have a chance of exposing his face by that position. But by the darkness of the room, he have confidents that they won't see his face. But, the thought of having himself got into this situation means the plans for pursuing those people would be delayed. Especially, delaying the fact he won't return back to the other world, anytime soon. _I wonder if I could delay the plans longer without causing risks. Even, if I won't be back on time, Three would take my place for the meantime._ Asarirn ended his thoughts as he found himself pulling into sleep. The fact that Asarirn hadn't have a bed to sleep in, since he arrived in this world. He drifted into sleep before he knows it.

-*RWBY*-

Blaze walked through a corridor, following Roman Torchwick behind. The deal was if Blaze could get Roman out of trouble, he could crash at his place. Roman felt he could trust this man, even though he had no idea who this guy was.

They continued to walk a bit further until they reached a big room. The room was consisted of multiple sections. There was a table in one area with multiple blueprints and such. One section was used for armory. And even, there was a lounging area which had two long couches that formed a corner. And there was a coffee table in the middle.

Blaze examined the room for a bit before nodding his head in agreement. Roman turned around to Blaze and held out his arms to present the room to Blaze.

"Well, this is our hideout," Roman explained. "It isn't much a home. But, hey, it's something."

"As long I have a place to crash, I honestly don't care," Blaze responded. Blaze continued to inspect the place until he noticed someone. There was a woman sat on one of the couches in the lounging area. This woman had long hair, consisted of half of it being pink, the other half being brown, and with white streaks. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior with brown pants and grey high heel boots.

Blaze walked up to Roman and nudged him in the arm to grab his attention. "Who's that over there," Blaze pointed to the woman. Roman's expression changed from a cheerful look to an angry look. Roman narrowed his eyes before confronting this woman.

"You know, when I said I need you for this deal, I needed you to be there with me," Roman explained to the woman. "If it weren't for my new friend here, I could have been capture."

"Sounds like you had a good time," the woman teased.

"Where were you when I needed you?"

"I told you I have some things to take care of," the woman explained.

Blaze walked up to Roman. He had a closer examination of the woman. Blaze noticed that the woman's left eye was brown, while the other was pink. "So, who is she?" Blaze asked.

Roman let out a sigh before answering, "Blaze, this is Neo and Neo, this is Blaze."

"It's a pleasure," Blaze said as he extended his hand toward Neo. Neo happily shook Blaze's hand. The moment they shook hands, Blaze saw Neo's eye color alternated. Neo smiled in hope for a reaction but Blaze's expression remained the same.

Blaze walked up to the unoccupied couch before resting upon it and closed his eyes. "Well, if you don't mind me, I'm going rest here." He said as he laid his head back on the top of the cushion to rest his head.

"I don't care," Roman replied. He turned back to Neo. "Do you know where "she" at?" Roman asked. Neo only shrugged in responds. Before he could say anymore, a loud woman's voice echoed from the corridor. That caused Roman to be terrified for a second.

"ROMAN!"

A woman entered the room, followed by a boy and a girl. The woman wore a red dress with a fiery design with high heels. She also had long black hair with yellow eyes. The boy behind the first woman had grey wavy hair with grey eyes. He wore a black and grey jacket with black pants. He also has greaves as his weapon. The girl in the back has mint colored hair with red eyes. She wore short white top and white pants with brown chaps. She has dual pistols equipped on her back waist.

The group approached Roman before interrogating him. Blaze opened one of his eyes to check the situation before closing them.

"Roman, I heard the deal went bad," the woman in red said in an unpleasant tone.

"Cinder, I could explain. Those girls caught me in the middle of the deal and cause everyone to scatter," Roman explained.

"And who is that over there," the boy in grey pointed to Blaze.

"That's Blaze," Roman explained once more. Blaze respond by lifting his hand and waved to the group. He still had his eyes closed, not caring what's going on. "He kind of balled me out of the situation," Roman continued to explain. "If it weren't for him, I would have been captured."

"Do you even know him very well?" the girl with green hair questioned.

"Well, we just met…" Roman said in a soft tone.

"Then, how do we know he isn't spying the White Fang?" Cinder interrogated. The girl with green hair quickly drew her pistols and pointed at Blaze. Blaze haven't made any sudden movements except slowly opening his eyes.

Blaze stood up from his resting area and started to approach the group. Even though the pistols were pointed at him, Blaze doesn't even consider the girl as a threat. He stopped as he was close enough to Cinder before clarifying, "Relax, I couldn't even care less for your organization. I made a deal with Roman. If I could get him out of his situation then I could crash at his place."

"We don't have time to deal with hobos like you," the boy in grey barked.

"Watch your tongue, boy. You don't even have the slightest idea of what you are dealing with. Even someone with slightly more intelligence could figure that out," Blaze said with confidents in his tone.

That caused the boy to become angry. He readied his stance and prepared to charge but Cinder held up her hand to stop him. "Mercury."

That caused Mercury to freeze in his place. "He's clearly an enemy."

"Don't think, obey," Cinder responded. She casted a deadly glare at Mercury that caused him to stood back to his normal position. Cinder looked back at Blaze. "What were you doing at the docks?"

"I was waiting for a boy dressed in black," Blaze explained. "I wanted to see how he did in combat. Even Roman can vouch for it."

Cinder looked at Roman, "Is it true?"

"Yeah, I would admit that boy has some skills. I would believe he is better than those girls."

"I think Emerald and I could take him on," Mercury said with determination. Emerald nodded to confirm.

"Just looking at you, tells me you couldn't even touch this boy," Blaze said, purposely insulted Mercury.

"How would you know?" Emerald questioned, by this time, lowered her weapon.

"Let just say, I know this boy like the back of my hand. I think, by now, the boy have joined up with those girls."

"If what you say is true, he could be a threat to the White Fang," Cinder stated. Everyone gave a concerned looks.

"If you like, we can make a deal," Blaze offered.

"And what would that be?" Cinder asked.

"In exchange for letting me continue to rest here, I will handle the boy. Hey, even I will help with your White Teeth or whatever organization."

Cinder gave some thought before coming up with an answer. She smiled. "Very well, I will take on your offer."

"But before we agree upon it, there are some conditions," Blaze said with a smile on his face.

"Ah, it's too good to be true," Mercury stated.

"What are you conditions?" Emerald asked.

"One. I don't want any of you or members of your organization engage the boy. That boy is mine and mine alone."

"Very well," Cinder responded.

"Two," Blaze continued. "You will not question my methods of fighting. I prefer doing things my way. If you're afraid I would draw unwanted attention, rest assured I am very good at covering my tracks."

"Sounds reasonable," Emerald agreed.

"Finally," Blaze continued once more. "There is someone who's going to be a threat to your group, later on." Blaze took a moment before continuing, "The final condition is that I won't engage that person."

Everyone froze by that final condition. Cinder narrowed her eyes at Blaze.

"Any reason?"

"Let's just say, I know this person really well." Blaze stated. Cinder could tell there was fear in his tone.

"As long that person isn't a threat, right now, then I don't have a problem for you to work with us."

"Great, first things first. We need to prioritize on getting rid of the boy."

"Why?" Emerald questioned.

"Those girls you mentioned earlier is going to be that least of your worries, if you don't get rid of the boy."

"Ok then, how are we going to do this?"

"Oh, don't worry," Blaze said with a big smile on his face. "I have a plan."

**Author's notes: Well... I can say it's been awhile since I uploaded a chapter. Because of I was slammed with school work and exams, having the chance to work on this story becomes less over time. I can't say when I could upload the next one but I will try. The things that are going right now, I could upload the next one sooner than this one. Well thanks for reading, until next time.**


End file.
